The Used
by Clue-Sama
Summary: Why doesn't Kaname want to accept what the blood bond has to offer, yet eagerly comply when Zero is hungry... and when Kaname wants to bite him back...? KanamexZero yaoi. Slightly based off of songs by The Used.
1. Let It Bleed

**.The Used- A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_ or any songs as made by The Used_. _I only own this plotline.

**Story Rating: **M

**Story Warnings: **Yaoi. Boys lovin' on each other. ^^ Bad words... a few typos... Eh, nothing much besides that. Anything in a particular chapter, I will tell you in that chappie.

**Author's Notes:** Man, I don't even know WHY I am starting another story... It's a bad habit, I know, but I just feel like starting a new one. I have _MLC II_ down on the toolbar, opened and waiting for me to type in, but I'm just not in the mood. So here's a new one! ^^ I have no idea what it's going to be about, but I hope I get an idea as I type it. :3 But I do think it will have influences from other fanficcys that I have read, so credit to whoever I borrow little tidbits from.

This is that story I mentioned somewhere about the thing being based off of The Used's (an awesome screamo band) songs. The chappie titles will be the names of some of their songs. (I hope I can keep that consistant with every chappie title.) And hopefully, I'll be able to match the lyrics for that song with the chappie/story.

Hm... what else...? Oh! The story will be AU a bit in terms of some facts and happenings in the real story and some of the characters- especially Zero- will be OOC for the sake of their roles.

**Thank You To...** YenGirl for checking for typoes and inconsistencies and the like. ((probably spelled that wrong, too.)) There's probably a bunch she'll keep finding!

Enjoy! :3

--

_**Chapter 1- Let It Bleed**_

"Kuran..."

The word was bitten out as bitterly and as roughly as it always had- and always will in Zero Kiryuu's opinion- when the angry and chilled red-stained, lilac eyes caught the form of said pureblood lingering in his doorway. Actually, Zero's eyes had a fair amount of red staining them and he knew that Kaname, that pureblood, could see it from where he stood. Where he stood so condesendingly looking at Zero... He infuriated the hunter so much and right now, Zero could have blown that calm face right off of that pretty little head.

He could have, but he wouldn't.

Zero hated to even think this as he reasoned with his rashness, but he needed that damned vampire. He needed that pure vampire blood that flowed through Kaname's body to stay alive and to keep from making Yuuki ill from the constant blood loss. Of course, usually he would not have needed the nourishment had Yuuki not decided to leave Cross Academy for a while to go with Yori to America for a foreign exchange student program, but he didn't drink from anyone else but Kaname. Unfortunately, he seemed to be having trouble this particular evening getting up for escort, but... but he wouldn't be caught dead going to the brunette for help!

Whether or not this was a good thing, Zero wasn't sure, but Kaname always seemed to know when he was thirsty... And more often than not, came to him himself.

Zero let out a weak snarl as he regarded the silent pureblood who watched him quiver humiliatingly over by the window like a determined autumn leaf in the wind that still clung to the tree. Could he have looked anymore pathetic?! God, Kaname sure knew how to pick his moments to appear. The brunette just stayed where he was, seemingly observing the ex-human in this ridiculously vulnerable state and Zero could have sworn that he looked like he was enjoying it!

"G...Get out..." he rasped, his hand unconciously coming up to grab at his chest where the pain bit the hardest. The sight of his donor roused ever more bloodlust in his body and his senses primed themselves for "the hunt". Each of Kaname's naturally rapid heartbeats pounded in his ears almost painfully clear and it made him want to cover his ears and scream. He hated the moments just before he fed from Kaname. They were the climax of his primal abilities and he even felt like ripping the brunette apart to the point of biting down more than once in an eating motion on the warm flesh when he finally took him. That had really only happened once in the few months of him feeding from Kaname successively and Zero had gotten quite the shock from it when Kaname had roared out his name in a rage. Obviously, the pureblood would not tolerate such extremes with the hunter... But most of the stun had come from Zero realizing that he had actually _enjoyed_ mauling Kaname's neck like that.

But all in all, he didn't want to drink from the pureblood's neck- he all but loathed the man but he just _had_ to have the elixir to keep him from falling into the End, didn't he? Zero couldn't help but wonder why Kaname went through all of Zero's unintentional abuse and his unskilled and rough bleeding of his legally protected lifeblood despite how Kaname had already made it clear that he was only keeping Zero alive to protect Yuuki. Zero knew that Yuuki would swiftly get over his death, if he died, so why not just get it over with? He was sure that his expiration would only take a few skipped blood giving days.

Even now, Zero pondered this slightly as he held Kaname's apathetic, darkened gaze, still shaking.

"Don't act like you don't need it..." the older vampire said at last, sounding curiously miffed. "You're shaking," he pointed out as he came into the room farther, lightly pushing the door closed until it shut.

Zero cursed softly under his breath as he opened his mouth to growl a comeback, but his stomach churned achingly... _Please, not while Kuran is here..._ With a venomous glare at the pureblood that he fought to make sure it wasn't actually the pleading look to leave that he wanted to give, he grunted defiantly and turned away to look out the window to the crowd of Day Class girls... They were going to go nuts when the Night Class came out and saw that Zero, the only prefect at the moment, wasn't there. Only bad things could happen because of his absence and he moaned slightly at how this just wasn't his night...

"I said..." he began, when Kaname didn't move at all, before acidic bile decided to shoot up his esophagus and burn his throat before he clamped his mouth shut and slapped a hand over his mouth. _Damn it...!_ He felt Kaname's eyes on him still, as he forced his own stomach's contents back down. His whole body convulsed then and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, desperately trying to fight it back; his knees feeling like boiled, wet noodles.

"Did you try the blood tablets again, Kiryuu?" Kaname asked, even though the answer was obvious. He closed the distance between himself and the dry-heaving, silver-haired teen, who was presently sinking to his knees slowly. He reacted so violently to them... Kaname received no answer, but only a miserable moan from between the fingers covering his mouth.

Zero kept his eyes shut in mortification as he sensed Kaname kneel down beside him. His fangs throbbed hungrily and the pain of the bloodlust harmonized agonizingly with the hurt of his body's rejection of the blood tablets. He didn't trust himself to not puke all over the floor when he opened his mouth, so he just attempted to show his ire by letting a snarl reverberate in his chest... but it just came out as a scratchy whimper. Apparently, his body was more honest with himself than his brain and, thankfully, Kaname did not rub it in.

"Here..."

Before Zero could even look over at whatever Kaname was offering, he smelled it. Oh, _God_, did he smell it. Kaname had brought his fingers up to his own neck and had pricked the skin over that tight neck muscle and a thin line of blood trickled down the pureblood's creamy throat slowly. The wound sealed quickly and the predatory look Zero was giving Kaname's throat made said brunette shudder a little at the shot of anticipation through his body. He didn't consciously want Zero, but Lord knows he got such pleasure from the bite. The way Zero moaned as he drew from him, the way Zero held him tightly as he did it and how it felt to have his warm tongue swathing over his skin... It was all very disgusting and yet, Kaname still fell into the cloud of good feelings when he bit him.

But tonight was one of those _other_ times when Zero would fight it as if that would solve anything.

He managed a full-fledged roar and turned to press his forehead into the wall under the window- which was actually a painful-sounding _bash!_- as he wrapped his arms around himself. No, no, no! Not again! Zero hated feeling so helpless! He was a damned slave to this hunger and all he really saw when he drank was Shizuka Hio caressing his own face while his own blood sluggishly ran down her chin like crimson rain. He was just like them! He was a vampire...!

"_No!_" Zero sobbed out, a few tears sliding down his cheeks as he kept his forehead to the wall even though he felt a few lines of blood on his head where he slammed it there. They wouldn't heal until he drank, but he hardly cared. Not only was he now looking like a weakling in front of Kuran, he looked like a big baby- crying on the floor like this.

"Kiryuu, I do not understand why you resist your instincts like this. It will hardly help anything. You are only causing yourself pain," Kaname stated coolly, reaching out to put a hand on the younger vampire's shaking shoulder. Another wave of yearn worked its way through Kaname's body, but he ignored it. It was the blood bond that he had with Zero that was doing this, and while it was much more powerful to him, a pureblood, than to Zero, an ex-human, he tried to block it out. Since Zero always attempted to stave off all of his vampiric abilities, the bond went largely unnoticed on his part, but Kaname still felt it quite strongly, like now.

Zero's anguish fed itself into Kaname's brain and the brunette only wanted to help him. Figuring that it wouldn't cause any problems, seeing as how he had a good (and true) alibi about wanting to feed and comfort Zero, he gave Zero's shoulder a slight squeeze to get him to look at him. Zero let out a small gasp as if he had forgotten Kaname was there and looked over his shoulder very slowly. His eyes glowed crimson and his pupils were almost nonexistant. The sight of that, along with the way his fangs had lengthened past his lips erotically, made Kaname want to moan in anticipation. Of course, he did not, and merely said, "If you don't drink, you will be a danger to this school and I will have to kill you before you go mad."

Zero gulped at the sound of Kaname's pulse when he turned and the words he had spoken went unnoticed. He felt like he could _see_ the veins running over Kaname's body and he almost was senseless enough to miss the hand slide up the back of his neck and up farther to the back of his skull gently. _Almost _senseless enough_._ Kaname was pulling him closer to his neck and had managed to get his other arm around Zero's back to hold him and the hunter felt it. Had Kaname always held him like that? But these thoughts became dust in the wind when his nose brushed over Kaname's neck and the scent of blood made his hunger flare, but at that same moment, the blood-tablet got attacked by his body's systems and he shoved Kaname away, quickly rushing to the bathroom which was, luckily, a straight shot from where he was. Unluckily, though, he was now throwing up blood and whatever he had for dinner last night ruinously with Kaname Kuran in the room.

He gripped the sides of the toilet bowl and his body began sweating to try and get the "sickness" out of him. His body shook even worse than before and he couldn't stand anymore. So he fell to his knees once again and lay his cheek on the toilet seat while he panted- he hadn't thrown up the tablet yet... he could feel his stomach gearing up for another upheaval. But in that short time, his blurred vision struggled to see Kaname now leaning back on the sink with his arms crossed, not even looking down at Zero. He looked to be only waiting for him to finish so that he could hassle him some more. Oh, if Zero wasn't practically dying right now...!

He dry-heaved some more with that gross gagging sound and it felt like a vaccum was trying to suck his stomach up through his throat to be removed. He moaned tormentedly and turned to have his mouth over the toilet again instead of working himself up over Kaname. He continued to throw up more blood until, finally, two half-dissolved, tiny, white pills were ejected along with the torrent of blood and bile. The pain in his abdomen subsided only to be replaced with the throb of the thirst which was obviously stronger now that he had lost more blood. But he was so tired... He couldn't move anymore... Zero closed his eyes to go back to sleep...

The sudden sound of the toilet flushing knocked him back into consciousness as did a rough shove back against the side of the bathtub which wasn't too far from the toilet. Zero let out a feeble groan at the way his whole body ached with the push, but as he fought open his heavy eyelids, he felt someone kneeling over him and that someone gripped his hair at the base of his nape. He growled and arched his back in pain.

"Kiryuu, this is the last time I'm going to tell you rather than force you: drink," a voice warned. "I'm not going to be late for class because of _you_."

"K-Kuran..." Zero rasped, opening his still-red eyes. He couldn't fight it anymore... Kaname was right on top of him and that smear of blood on his neck was still there. All of Kaname's scent was falling over him temptingly and the way the anger rolled off of the pureblood only sent a faint electricity through the hunter's bones and it wasn't fear.

Zero reached up to grab Kaname's shoulder, which made him notice that Kaname was only wearing his undershirt that was unbuttoned a few times to expose his neck and flowing lines of his collar bone, and he pulled himself up shakily. Kaname sat back a little and took Zero with him so that Kaname was on his knees and Zero was sitting upright. Once again, Kaname guided Zero's head to his neck and tilted his own head away.

_Bite me, please..._ was really pushing itself against Kaname's tightly closed lips as he felt Zero's moist lips tease over his tingling bite-area. Although it was laced with other smells, Zero had thrown up his blood and it hit Kaname's senses like an eighteen-wheeler with a load of cinderblocks. He had come so close to getting Zero to bite him when he had rushed off to the bathroom and his body had practically screamed when he left. And now he was once more consumed with the anxiety of Zero's body so close to his... The younger's neck mere inches away from his own slightly growing fangs. But he couldn't bite Zero... If he bit Zero... well, Kaname didn't like to think of that. He didn't make it a recurring thing to imagine himself involved in a completed blood bond with this insane ex-human. It was bad enough with this weaker bond.

The brunette's eyes closed leisurely when he felt Zero's tongue snake out and prepare the area for his fangs. His nerves thrilled wildly and his fingers tightened in the silver locks under his hand. He heard Zero hiss slightly at that, but all he did was administer the thing that had been driving Kaname crazy all day with want. The unskilled bite stung pleasantly and Kaname let out a quiet, short moan at how Zero immediately started to draw his blood from him. Kaname's thoughts took a rather caring turn.

_That's right, Zero... Take from me and into you to live... You must._

Suddenly, Zero withdrew his fangs and bit down at a different angle, using both his top and bottom rows of teeth as if he was trying to take a chunk out of Kaname's neck. The pureblood groaned, louder this time and pulled at Zero's hair. Now Zero growled and released Kaname's neck, his mouth messy with the older vampire's blood. The red in Zero's eyes faded as Kaname panted slightly and glared him down, his hand- the one not holding Zero by the hair- over his bite wound. Kaname's bond-induced high ebbed away, leaving only his vampiric lust for such pain inflicted by the only person to have ever bitten him. He successfully ignored that, though, darkly saying, "Kiryuu, I may have let you off unscathed the last time that you did that, but it is getting harder to not rip your heart out."

Kaname half-expected the hunter to have a sharp opinion of exactly what he thought about that, but Zero only lowered his eyes to Kaname's hand that was covering the healing, but still-bleeding area.

"...What is wrong with me...?" he whispered like someone had bitten _him_ and tried to eat his neck.

Kaname's aurburn eyes widened a bit from that and he let go of Zero's hair, bringing his hand back to his side. He didn't say anything in return, but watched the Level D become more anguished and Kaname thought that he could see a faint trace of tears in Zero's lavender eyes.

"I don't know why I keep doing this... Only a monster would do this, right? Am I a monster now, too? Like Shizuka Hio?" Zero said so sadly, it sounded like he was whimpering. It even made Kaname feel a little melancholy. "Kuran... I... apologize..."

"What...?" Kaname murmured, not really meaning to- since when did Zero ever apologize to him about anything?

"When I die, I hope you take care of Yuuki. So help me, I will haunt you, if you don't," he threatened with some bitter amusement. He reached up to a shocked Kaname's neck and gently removed the hand that was there to reveal a bloodied patch of skin that was just closing up. He knew what it had looked like though. It probably had had two sets of rips: one from his top teeth and one from his bottom teeth where he had bitten into Kaname's flesh like it was a piece of meat. And he had drawn blood from both spots. He ran his fingers over the reddened skin of the pureblood's neck and this time, he felt the resulting faint tremor that ran through his body. He looked up to Kaname's eyes in question.

But Kaname was on top of things.

"It's still sensitive- it is healing. Don't touch it..." he lied. Well, it _was_ sensitive. But not in the same way as how he explained it. He changed the subject upon seeing Zero's skeptical expression and continued, "And what's all this about you dying? My blood is freezing your falling into Level E."

Zero frowned again and let his hand fall away from Kaname's neck, much to the latter's disappointment and relief.

"I don't think it is..." he muttered sorrowfully.

"It is because you keep resisting. It just feels like you are getting worse. If you would just stop being so stubborn, Kiryuu, it will be easier for you, and me, as well," Kaname told him. He didn't give Zero a chance to look surprised at the optimistic remarks from the brunette and stood up, turning to the sink and twisting the knob to wash his neck. As he rubbed at it, he heard Zero get up slowly and just stand there. Zero was watching him, Kaname could feel it, and the pureblood asked evenly, "Do you want to say something?"

"I don't want to thank you, if that's what you mean..." Zero grumped. _That _was more like it... Sometimes, when he drank from Kaname, he couldn't even insult him. He just felt... _good_ with him and he wanted to be_ kind_ to Kaname. It was weird and he liked it better when he could shoot off rude phrases right from the tip of that sharp tongue he learned how to use. Although, a few seconds ago, when he touched Kaname's neck, he had gotten that..._ fluffy_ feeling? Whatever it was, it was actually really awkward, especially when at the same time, he felt Kaname shudder under his touch.

Kaname snorted at that and moved back into the main bedroom to put the rest of his uniform back on. If he hurried, he wouldn't miss any of his classes. He heard Zero follow suit after a few seconds and when he was clasping the metal piece that kept the tie's knot from slipping, he could feel Zero's sadness again. Despite himself, he turned to see what the hunter was doing.

Zero looked a little lost. It was strange. Zero was snapping at him like normal a second ago and now the boy was just staring at the carpet as if it was a television. Kaname figured he was thinking about something and whatever it was, it probably wasn't good. After that little display of depression in the bathroom and possibly him feeling the way Kaname had reacted to his light touch, Zero's thoughts could possibly destroy the semi-peaceful relationship they had.

"Kiryuu," Kaname said unintrusively as he turned fully to face Zero as if he hadn't caught him intently thinking about something. Zero jumped very, very slightly, but he looked up slowly to show that he had gotten his attention. Kaname surveyed the look in his eyes as one of dejection and it pricked his instinct to comfort Zero. He only shifted slightly and said, "Do not do anything stupid to yourself..." he began, actually thinking over whether or not he should say the last part... A slight flicker of annoyance passed through Zero's eyes and Kaname, for once, truly minded Zero being angry with him. So he finished, his voice still its normal tone, if not a bit quieter, "...that would upset me, Zero..."

And he left.

Zero stood there, his translucent eyes wide. He had called him "Zero". "Zero" with no honorifics or anything! Either Zero should be really pissed or really freaked out. ...Or really embarrassed. Well, the pureblood hadn't said it with malice so Zero shouldn't get mad and he didn't say it in a creepy voice so he supposed he shouldn't get scared (not that he would get scared of Kaname), but he _did_ say it softly and spoke it as if he was trying it out on his tongue. Well, an air of affection had laced Kaname's voice when he had said that whole second part, too, unless Zero was mistaken.

Zero chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. What did that mean, anyway? _Do not do anything stupid to yourself that would upset me, Zero._ Upset him? What could Zero possibly do to himself that could make Kaname upset? He could only guess self-mutilation, but why would Kaname care? He only fed Zero to keep Yuuki safe... didn't he? Why did Kaname even say that? Was he trying to tell Zero something? What was so secretive that Kaname couldn't just tell him?

Zero was now totally confused and he was kind of glad that he had missed the escort so that he could just go to bed. Of course, he rolled through all possible scenarios of what the hell Kaname was going on about when he decided to say that to Zero and use his first name like that... One of them brought a slight burning tint to his face.

--

**Author's Notes: **Before you even go, "What the hell?" I know Yuuki wouldn't have just _left_ like that, but I don't care- I don't like her and I had no idea what to do with her, so she is gone for now.

Yeah, so... as you can probably see, there is no real rhyme or reason yet. The flow was terrible, I know, but I'm sorry. Obviously, the only thing that is clear is the blood bond causing affection. Whoo. How original. -_-

Please review, though. Drop a suggestion, if you can even take this putty and form one. ^^


	2. Blue and Yellow

**.The Used- A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_ or any songs by The Used_. _I only own this plotline.

**Author's Notes: **Ah, thank you to those first few golden reviews, you guys; keep 'em comin'! One (maybe more- but only one had been left when I was at school, checking my thingy) of you even left a suggestion! It was good too! I even said aloud, "Oh my God! Why didn't I think of that?" and confused my friend. ^^

And about the chapter names? Unless I can clearly see how it would fit, I think just the actual name of the song will be what fits with the chapter. For example, in this one "Blue and Yellow"- they are very different colors, which will represent their feelings for each other right now (which isn't really what the song talks about). I won't get any more detailed cause I'm sure you can figure out from reading this chappie. :3

By the way- to that person who left that suggestion, if you are reading... thank you for saying that my putty was stiff. ((X3 Sounds wrong, but that's exactly why I put it here.)) But to that same person- what should Ichiru do?

**Chappie Warnings:** Nothing, really. Sorry~ ;

Enjoy~ ^^

--

_**Chapter 2- Blue And Yellow**_

Zero tapped the bridge of his nose with his pencil as he watched the black-rimmed analog clock on his wall tick seemingly slower every time its second hand decided to move. He was so tired and wanted the escort to hurry up and start. Then he could shepard the taxing little Night Class back to their dorms, comb the grounds for spying Day Class girls and _go to_ _bed._ He had been trying to do his Advanced Math crap and use his time wisely, but... he was kind of undermotivated. Math sucked; sleep did not. Simple as that.

Last night he had missed escort due to his blood tablet-induced sickness, but Cross hadn't called him down for it, so he guessed no one had said anything, thankfully. But... he probably wouldn't have been able to do much of anything if a certain pureblood hadn't intervened. A tad resentfully, he supposed he was grateful to the older vampire for being patient and a little more gentle than he had to. Kaname didn't _have_ to help Zero at all, let alone support him while he drank or advise him not to resist his vampire side when it raked at his insides for recognition and quenching.

As he let out a small groan, he slumped back into his desk's chair and wished that Kaname had been rougher and uncaring. Being considerate had only sent Zero's thoughts spiraling out of control as he constantly wondered what Kaname hoped to gain by being nice. Perhaps, a deeper friendship with Yuuki? Everyone knew that one could get to her through Zero. But Zero and Kaname both knew that she loved them both dearly as irreplacable companions and Kaname didn't seem like the type to use a roundabout approach to get someone to like him more, anyway. He wasn't like that- at least, Zero thought that he wasn't. ...Maybe the brunette was merely attempting to lessen the blazing tension between him and Zero. It was true, that Zero always tried to murder Kaname with his searing glares, but did it really bother Kaname so much? Zero got an odd mixed feeling about that. He didn't like Kaname much, so getting under his skin was good, but on the other hand, Zero didn't like to think of himself as such a jerk. He knew he had a temper, but being mean intentionally wasn't really mature.

"God..." he sighed. Now he had his conscience nagging at him that he had to be... _nice_ to Kuran, too. He grumped as he glanced back at the clock and saw that he had wasted about five minutes on Kaname, but that also meant that it was time to go put the girls in their place while that very same pureblood left for the academics building with his peers. Zero stood up, feeling suddenly depressed that he had actually been being so uncooperative and stubborn when Kaname had been being polite (for the most part) to him. And when exactly did that start? Usually when Kaname came to feed him, (which was another thing that he went out of his way to do for the hunter) Zero was too consumed with his thirst to actually notice what Kaname was doing while he drank. If it was anything like last night...

Zero couldn't help but blush slightly when his mind's eye flashed images of Kaname holding him to his body carefully and gingerly stroking the silver hair while the ex-human gulped down his special blood with the grace and gentleness of a drunk alligator with ADHD. Agh, and Zero was being rude to him? How terrible...

Well... the least Zero could do was stop sneering at the man everytime he passed...

...

Because Yuuki was gone and the secret of the Night Class was known to only a few, Zero was the only prefect around and instead of having only one side to handle, he now had the whole group of screaming girls to fend off. But this was no problem for him. Whereas, Yuuki used to stand right up against her line with her arms wide, Zero only had to look at them and cross his arms like he was pissed or something. Of course, he usually was- you would be, too, if you had a bunch of high-pitched harpies flailing around less than a foot away from you.

But now, instead of only standing on one side, Zero stood right in the middle of the path from the Moon Dorms to the academics building. His head slowly turned from left to right to warn the squirming females (and occasional male) with his expression to _stay the hell where you are and I won't have to smack the crap out of you._ His back was to the gates to stay close to the other vampires when they came out and still have a view of the admirerers in case they get brave. Finally, his senses seemed to "face" behind him as he heard the dormitory doors open and then the gates' metallic sounds... and another feeling peeked out from behind all of the other stimuli. It was very faint, but... he felt like he could feel another life force... _Kaname_?

In slight shock, he turned to look over his shoulder. He kept his face impassive in the face of the approaching vampires, but his amethyst eyes immediately locked onto the source of the extra feeling in the back of his mind. Awkwardly, Kaname's eyes also happened to be looking at him as well and they held gazes for a short moment before Zero, seemingly unperturbed, turned back and began walking as the first few Night Class members reached him.

But in reality, Zero was a little flustered. Had he always been able to _feel_ Kaname like that? ...Yes, he supposed he had, but he probably just ignored it, thinking that it was his natural hunter instincts telling him that there was a pureblooded vampire near. The semi-fresh blood of that very same pureblood vampire most likely heightened his abilities and the blood bond, too, apparently. Zero was aware of the blood bond- which was logically more stronger for Kaname, he figured- and he knew that he and the older vampire were _tied_, but he didn't know that he would ever have to _feel_ Kaname _inside _of him... It was a really freaky feeling.

Zero led the Night Class vampires down the path, occasionally barking at the girls practically surrounding them and threatening them with after-school punishments if they didn't calm down. They were undeniably more wild with only one disciplinary committee officer around and Zero found himself wondering just how the other vampires had managed to get from their dorms to the school building without getting drowned by the bodies the other night. But as if he had heard Zero's thoughts, Hanabusa Aido decided to get the night off to a bad start.

"Hey, Kiryuu-_san_," the blonde aristocrat muttered, falling into step with the already annoyed-looking hunter. It was no secret that after Kaname Kuran, Aido was who actively got on Zero's nerves the most. "Where were you last night? I love my girls and all, but there was a boy in the mix last night and I-"

"I was busy," the silver-haired teen interrupted, clearly only half-caring about whatever Aido had to say. After that, he "hey!"-ed at a girl who pulled out her cell phone to start taking pictures. He went to stride over to her and confiscate the damned thing (_he_ didn't care about them taking pictures, but he followed procedure), but as he pivoted quickly to get the phone, issue detention and return to "guarding" the Night Class, a hand caught his wrist before he even got to take a full step. With a slight growl he whirled around to see Aido had snagged him, peeved that he had been cut off.

"I wasn't done talking to you, Kiryuu," he huffed. "Don't you have any manners?"

Zero stopped and turned to face the obnoxious blonde and he so wished to take out his gun, but instead, as Aido also stopped to face him, he growled, "_Manners?!_ You're the one who just freaking grabbed me!"

With two of the people in front stopped, the others following began to falter in their march to the academics building to witness the hold up. Even the fangirls began watching. As the two men started to argue about _"why you weren't there in the first place last night" _and how _"I told you I was busy and whether or not you have boys chasing your tail isn't my problem"_, Kaname's inner circle migrated closer to the two fussing teens, including the pureblood himself.

"It's none of your business what I was doing last night! It obviously was more important than protecting your pampered ass!" Zero snarled, venting a little of that confusion and stress from wondering about Kaname.

"You had better watch your mouth when you are talking to me, ex-human!" Aido hissed without thinking, but he swiftly realized his error when a cloud of taken aback murmurs arose around them- mostly from the vampires. The vampires closer to Kaname on a personal level knew about how Zero was a Level D, but didn't know about Kaname feeding him. The other Night Class members knew as well, but the humans... They weren't supposed to even _think_ that the Night Class were vampires. And Zero... When Zero heard Aido call him that, he automatically reached inside of his black Day Class-style jacket and gripped the _Bloody Rose_.

_twack!_

A hush fell over the crowd of people- all of them. The echo of flesh meeting flesh at high speeds echoed off of the trees and Zero's eyes widened. He didn't even see him move... Kaname lowered his arm and without looking at the prefect, but at an accepting, but visibly embarrassed Aido, the level-looking brunette murmured, "There is no need for your gun, Kiryuu-kun. Please, keep leading us."

"K...Kuran..." Zero murmured, a little more than stunned to have seen Kaname move so fast and to just _strike _Aido like that outside, in front of everyone. His grip on the gun had long since loosened from the shock, but his eyes were locked on Kaname's profile and the hunter didn't move much- his hand only fell back to his side. Kaname's hand also dropped, but he seemed to studiously avoid Zero's gaze for a moment. This did not escape Zero's notice, but before he could ponder over the pureblood's strange behavior, whispers began to rise from the humans like steam from a near-boiling pot.

This wasn't good... In the human world, people didn't just _slap_ others for yelling at someone else. And if they did it was because the slapper (Kaname, in this instance) held the person who was getting yelled at (Zero) dear and the person who got hit (Aido) would have fought back- if not physically then at least look mad. Aido just clenched his fingers into fists and looked at the ground. And since none of those things were true (...right?) the humans probably wouldn't think they were vampires from those small clues from the lifestyle of the secret race, but still...

"Um, excuse me, Day Class!" a voice rang out among the tense air. Zero tore his almost child-like stare away from Kaname, who still was silently looking down at Aido distractedly, to the owner of the sudden outburst. The Vice President of the Night Class, Takuma Ichijo, was now the center of attention and he had his usual cheery smile on his face while he spoke again- loudly enough to carry over the crowd of Day Class students.

"Girls, I think it's about time for you all to be heading back to your dorms. Don't you think?"

Immediately, like the brainwashed, love-sick fans that they were, they all cooed back, "Yes, Ichijo-sama!" Zero scoffed aloud and could have sworn that he could see the little hearts floating above their heads as they all giggled before trotting all the way back to the Sun Dorms. As he fumed about how ignorant they all were, Rima and Shiki both walked by him to continue on to the school building. Zero remembered what he was supposed to be doing and gave the others a look to get them going again.

They had been staring at him (just not Rima and Shiki because they never really got riled over others' personal problems- Kaname wasn't doing anything wrong, so they didn't care) like he had done something to instigate Kaname slapping Aido. Zero only narrowed his lilac eyes at them in a bit of a challenge, daring them to open their mouths and say something. They did start to head for the school, although a bit hesitantly, but Ruka flared her nostrils most unattractively before walking on- dragging Kain along by the wrist. Ichijo was watching Kaname worriedly and Aido seemed to be waiting for dismissal. With a slight nod, both blondes scurried off like they were about to get a spanking. Only Zero and Kaname remained.

Questions began throwing themselves against the forefront of Zero's mind, now that he was basically alone with the pureblood.

_Why did you do that? Did you just protect me?_ or even about last night..._ Why were you so gentle with me? What do you hope to gain?_

But there was one thing that suddenly slid from Zero's tongue and past his lips; it was quiet and mumbled, but it was spoken:

"Thank you, Kura--...Kaname. For... everything."

His hands were curled into tight balls as he said this, fighting the urge to run off in chagrin. He barely said "thank you" to anyone, let alone pure-blooded vampires and here he was thanking his mortal enemy. He expected the brunette to coldly tell him to save his thanks and tell him exactly why he hit Aido, which had nothing to do with the hunter. Then he would tell him to address him formally and then have him say that this was all for Yuuki and if Zero had meant "everything" as being careful with him while he fed, then that was to not cause trouble. Zero _wanted _Kaname to talk to him like that so that he could also speak to Kaname rudely. He told himself that it was just his guilty conscience making him want to thank Kaname so that he didn't think him uncultured and ungrateful, but... it felt kind of good to be nice to Kaname. Like his body thanked him for it. At least, when Kaname told him off for that sentence, Zero could feel good about thanking him either way...

...but Kaname didn't tell Zero off. He did not even look angry when he finally turned his head to meet his burgundy gaze with Zero's silvery-purple one. Zero almost gasped at the utter... _infatuation _he saw behind Kaname's stare for a half-second before a hard shield seemed to slam down in front of it and Kaname just appeared a bit frustrated over something. But Zero knew what he saw and his expression was openly surprised to Hell and back. Twice.

_What the hell was that?!_

"Kuran...?" he whispered, afraid to use his first name again.

"You're welcome, Kiryuu. I suggest you finish up your duties if you are going to be alert enough for the morning escort."

And although it looked like Kaname wanted to keep looking at him- if the way his eyes stayed on Zero as he moved was any indication-, the older vampire gracefully, yet quickly, walked away.

Zero stood, dumbfounded. Was Kaname going insane?? He wanted to stop him and tell him that he wasn't done talking to him, but the words were stuck in his throat. It was just... the way Kaname had looked at him. That longing look that he had caught at the same time Kaname had. Obviously, it was somthing that slipped, because the pureblood had schooled it rather swiftly. But, really? Was Kaname looking at him that way? Maybe, Zero was just seeing what he wanted to... wait, **what**?! _What he wanted to_?! No, no way!

A slight flush crept over Zero's cheeks as he tried to sort out his thoughts. The ex-human knew what a blood bond could do, so he was also aware that affections could be caused by the bond. He convinced himself over and over that that was all it was- on both of their parts. Kaname was further affected by it than Zero because he was the vampire at it's most elemental, and Zero was just easily flustered by it all, that's it. ...But maybe...

...

Kaname silently, but irritatedly, cursed himself for being so weak as he slid into a seat in the classroom, closing his eyes. He had only meant to step in between them and stop their argument, but when he had heard Hanabusa Aido call Zero an ex-human, he had snapped. It was the truth and yet... such an insult. He had been doing so well to not look at Zero either, and it was almost like his body had striken Aido on its own, so fast did it happen. Before he knew it, he had to carefully make sure it had looked like that he had hit Aido before he let the secret of the Night Class out- look only at Aido like a scolding parent and talk to Zero only to tell him not to draw his weapon...

Luckily, Takuma, his Vice President, had stepped in to get the Day Class moving.

But then, just as Kaname's instincts stopped crying at him to go to Zero and he dismissed the remaining vampires, said silver-haired boy had whispered, almost mewled, Kaname thought, "Thank you... Kaname. For everything." Sure it was a little broken where the boy had to choose his words, but it sang through Kaname's body like delicate fingers gliding over an angel's harp's strings. He couldn't help but to look at Zero and when he did, he knew that his adoration for his bondmate was shining right through the window to his soul. It definitely didn't go unnoticed by Zero, whose whole face showed how startled he had been. As soon as he saw the look on his face, he smothered the affection. He hadn't meant to show it, of course, but he supposed the sudden and rare expression of any positive emotion from Zero had been a little too much for his "I want Zero" side.

Kaname let out a soft sigh before tilting his head back a little, a posture for "stress" before he heard the teacher begin his lesson.

...Newton's Laws? He knew all of that- that was simple physical science.

So instead, he wondered what exactly he was going to do with Zero. Before Zero had thanked Kaname, he was staring at him with such a look in his eyes. Curiosity and confusion. He had probably wanted to know why Kaname had hit Aido just because of what he was saying. Zero wasn't stupid; he knew that the pureblood wasn't the type to hit someone and let his ire be so obvious. Sooner or later he would figure it out, if he didn't have an idea already. And he knew that Zero had noticed how strongly Kaname reacted to his bites and most likely unintentional caresses when he fed. As much as Kaname hated to admit it, he felt something for the hunter. He wasn't quite ready to go out and say that he has fallen for him, but he knew that he didn't hate him. As far as he was concerned, any vampire trembles with pleasure when bitten (consensually) and a pureblood was no exception. And as for the Aido thing?

_I am just just a little defensive when it comes to Zero. It isn't like that is odd for a bondsharer to experience- being defensive. If anything, it is a survival instinct. If Zero were to die, I would go into some kind of depression. If it were a two-way bond then I might want to die along with him... It's not me..._

With a slight huff of air through his nose, he caught himself making up excuses for his behavior. How immature...

"Kuran-kun, I have received a message for you from the Disciplinary Committee."

Kaname sat up a little more to look like he was paying attention for the last fifteen minutes... even though he didn't even see a staff member come in to give the professor the slip of paper which was apparently from Zero seeing as how he was the only prefect at the moment. The paper was passed back to him and he opened it, ashamedly eager as he did so. As he read the hunter's neat script- lucidly rushed as if he were angry or bashful in some parts- the anxious feeling did not go away.

_Meet me at the old Moon Dormitory at sunrise. Bring protection from the sun so you don't get burned._

_-Zero Kiryuu._

--

**Author's Notes:** Making Kaname slap Aido is always fun. ^^ Does the escort go at night and day? I never knew so I just make it morning and nights. X3

*shameless plug* I have another "story" on this site called "_Devastatingly..._" and I keep forgetting to check the hits on it, but if you find my style of writing enjoyable, I'm sure you would like reading that. It's kind of a collection of one-shots from different mangas/anime/books/etc.. It would be easier just to go to my bio and look for it under my story list. ^^ Please check it out and leave a review (it's under X-overs, so I'm sure not alot of people would find it just by looking around.)


	3. Take It Away

**.The Used- A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_ or any songs by The Used_. _I only own this profitless plotline.

**Author's Notes: **Hey there, my dear readers! ^^ Sorry for the delay! (damn schoolwork) Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and please don't stop! When the reviews slow down, I get sad... *pout*

**Chappie Warnings:** KanamexZero frustration and some simple BL. ^^

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 3- Take It Away**_

Zero hated how sweaty his palms were and how his foot kept tapping impatiently on the old wooden floor. He hated how his eyebrows were set low on his forehead in anxiety even though there was no one around and he _definitely _hated how he had wondered if Kaname would like the clothes he had changed into. Who the hell cared what Kaname thought about his outfit...!

Apparently, he did.

But aside from all of his infuriatingly annoying self-consciousness, he began to really wonder if Kaname had stood him up. The sun would be coming up in a few minutes and Zero had seen Kaname (but pointedly ignored him) during the morning escort about thirty minutes ago, so he knew that he wasn't sick or anything. ...Zero would be pissed if Kaname decided not to come without telling him! Zero could possibly miss a few minutes of class by meeting with the damned pureblood and talking about this whole bond thing!

And that's another thing! Why did he even write that stupid note to the brunette!? He felt like such a girl- writing notes to meet somewhere after class. And then when he was writing it, he had paused after the first sentence. It had read_ 'Meet me at the old Moon Dormitory at sunrise.' _...and Zero started to imagine Kaname making his way over by way of the early morning light, but having to risk getting burned on the way back if their conversation took longer than expected. Kaname's smooth, milky skin splotched in angry red burns would be criminal... So Zero quickly scribbled down, '_Bring protection from the sun so you don't get burned. -Zero Kiryuu'_ and folded it hastily before he crumpled it up in embarrassment. He gave it to a dormmaid, told her what to do with it and went to sleep.

He had re-set his alarm to wake him up for the morning escort, went down to do so, ran back to his room to change (he hated wearing that freaking uniform) and came back down to the old Moon Dorm to wait. The note had said "sunrise" so Kaname couldn't have come already and left, thinking that Zero was not coming; the sun was only just coming up over the horizon...

But despite his vexing anxiety, Zero secretly liked being so... _busy_ like this. Not homework and escort for once, but having something close to social going on. He had felt kind of excited when he watched Kaname very slightly glance over his shoulder at him before going into the current Moon Dormitory. At first, he wasn't sure if that meant that he was accepting the invitation or looking at him with scorn for trying- Kaname wore expressionless expressions alot. Either way, he had pointlessly dashed back to his room and changed into a simple, yet nice, black, long-sleeved shirt with a boat-necked collar and a pair of dark blue denim jeans. (And after staring at his black, silver-studded belt, he put that on, too, telling himself that he hadn't been thinking of what Kaname would like.) All of it was comfortably form-fitting, but now he found himself tugging at the bottom of his shirt nervously.

"Damn it..." he swore softly under his breath.

_This was a dumb idea... _he thought bitterly, fighting back a small gnaw of disappointment as the sun cleared the horizon and was now a low, burning, orange circle backed by the pale blue sky. _Did I really expect him to come...? _...Actually, yes. He had.

He lightly screwed his face into one of sour proportions, nose wrinkled and all, at the way his heart hurt with the thought of Kaname balling up his message and without a second thought, leaving it on the tiered desks as he continued with his lesson, even letting it stay there- not even bothering to throw it away- when he left. Maybe that look during the escort back to the dorms really was one of digust...! And Zero had let himself be fooled into thinking that one of those bloodsuckers, that a pureblood, had taken him seriously...

"Stupid... vampire..." he whispered to himself, finding it strangely difficult to think about this sort of thing.

"Kiryuu-kun... Are you here?" a voice called softly, but not meekly, even though the way it was spoken said that the person already knew Zero was here.

Zero's skin crawled in his stiff shock, but he turned towards the main door, the pain he had been feeling from his racing thoughts still throbbing in his chest slightly. But that feeling had retreated a bit as some sort of relief washed over him. He was careful not to show this as he said in acknowedgment, "Kuran."

The dark-haired pureblood stepped in fully and shut the door behind him, returning the foyer they stood in to its semi-dark state. Kaname had merely put a dark brown cloak on to protect himself from the sun, but it seemed Zero had went and changed into a whole other outfit. Kaname allowed himself a quick swipe of Zero's appearance before undoing the cloak and taking it off. Draping it over an old wooden chair that sat in the room, he looked back up at Zero, who was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

"So," Kaname began, keeping his voice normal and business-like, staring at Zero. "What did you need me for?"

Those words, for some reason, struck a nerve in Zero's brain. An angry nerve.

_What do I need you for? What do I need you for, is right!_

But he didn't show his anger because he knew that it was only his temper. He was the one who had summoned him. And after all, Kaname had come, dispite Zero's doubting thoughts. Now time for the hard part...

"I want you to tell me about the bond," Zero said, a little tension aparent in his voice as he opened his darkened silver-lavender eyes and fixing them on Kaname. The hunter's mouth was set firmly as if he was trying to keep from showing his emotions about this topic, but if anything, that had given it away. Obviously, Zero did not want to talk about it and it made him uncomfortable.

"The bond..." Kaname repeated almost to himself. He had not expected this; he han't wanted to talk to Zero about this until he was sure that the ex-human would understand and not get upset as he usually did when it came to the vampire culture that he did not understand, and yet had to know. Zero was a vampire now, whether he liked it or not, so he had to learn about what exactly it was that he shared with the pureblood some time in his life... but Kaname did not think they had been doing it long enough to make Zero comfortable talking about it. ...But Zero was the one who was asking, so it wouldn't be like Kaname had forced the conversation on him...

"Very well... What do you want to know about it?" he asked, holding Zero's determined gaze, making the hunter's own eyes widen slightly with how casually Kaname had accepted the request.

But Zero took him up on it quickly just in case Kaname wanted to back out. Wasn't he just as awkward about this...? Kaname was the one who would let out quiet moans and tremble from Zero's touch when the latter bit him, not Zero himself. But there he is, nonchalantly giving Zero permission to ask him about their blood bond.

"What... is the blood bond?" Zero asked, speaking slowly like he wasn't quite sure what to say. Well, he wasn't- he had just thought about what he was going to ask when he arrived at the building.

"Look at it this way," Kaname started easily, seeming almost relaxed as he explained. "When a vampire bites someone, do you think that they want them to live?"

Zero tilted his head a bit to the side in skepticism before muttering, "Not generally, not unless they have to or..."

"Or?" Kaname prompted gently.

"...or if they... care for that person..." the silver-haired teen mumbled, his cheeks flushing slightly after he said that. He prayed that the room was dark enough so that Kaname wouldn't see his damned blushing.

Well, Kaname's eyes were made to see in all levels of light, so unfortunately for poor Zero, the brunette did see, but luckily for Zero, he chose not to comment.

"That's right. And as you know, you can loosely locate me, as I can to you. If the vampire values whomever they have bitten, don't you think that they would want to know where they are? That's one of the things a blood bond can do. Ours is currently just a one-way, but the two-way is stronger..."

It seemed like Kaname had something more to add, but he had stopped and Zero's embarrassment faded a tiny bit while he pointed that out.

"And...? I know it does something else..." he pressured. He wanted Kaname to talk about the attraction factor.

Kaname could tell that Zero wanted him to initiate the conversation about that very same attraction factor. Well, Kaname didn't want to start talking about that any more than Zero. He supposed that it was something that they would have to cover eventually because the displays of affection forced from them by their bodies' yearning for one another were getting a little blatant. Maybe not _really_ obvious, but it was more than enough for them. Besides, once Zero understood that it was natural for both of them to be feeling this pull towards the other, then the hunter wouldn't flip if Kaname slipped up a little and did something like moan or hug Zero when he fed. And if Zero ever happened to do something... _wierd_, whatever it may be, he would not feel so wrong about it.

So maybe Kaname _should_ talk about it... He comprehended what the blood bond did, so he shouldn't feel repelled by the subject.

He could tell himself that, but this was Zero he was talking to... He mentally groaned and aloud he sighed. Well, the least he could do was make Zero embarrassed to ease his own discomfort with talking about this.

"Did you want to know why you want me all of the time?" he asked bluntly.

"What?!" Zero let out sharply. Yeah, he had wanted to know, but he _knew_ it went both ways!

"It is only a side effect of the bond, Kiryuu. You do not need to feel embarrassed," he assured, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. He found that he himself wasn't really shy about this as he spoke. What did he have to be bashful about? It was very obvious that Zero was the one who was actually suffering most from this bond at the moment, on this subject. Kaname hardly cared that Zero was a male as well- he was a vampire; gender meant nothing when it came to romance. But still, Kiryuu here was a human at heart and it was well-known that sexual preference was a big thing in the human world. Maybe that's why the ex-human was so prone to blushing. Another man (Kaname) was damn near dominating him.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't want you all of the time!" Zero protested, coming up off the wall and clenching his fists by his side. Nevermind the fact that it was true. Zero usually found himself wishing that Kaname were nearby, just so he could observe him. It never really mattered what he would be doing- Zero just sometimes simply wanted to see the pureblood. Of course, while he would be thinking of the brunette, he would simultaniously be mentally cursing like a drunk sailor. He honestly could care less what Kaname Kuran was doing! But in the back of his mind, slowly creeping to the forefront...

"Kiryuu, I know how it works. The bond, I mean... So you don't have to lie," Kaname softly insisted in the face of an angry Zero. But this angry Zero knew, as well, to some extent, what the blood bond could do.

"Fine, but I know that you want me, too, then!" he retaliated loudly, not wanting to be made a fool of. At the same time, though, he had admitted to wanting Kaname. It was kind of a _if-I'm-going-down,-you're-coming-with-me_ stab. So Zero knew that he had confessed to Kaname, but he wanted to hear the older vampire admit that he also felt the undeniable pull for him. It was only so he would feel less tense when the desire for Kaname surfaced, because he would know that it wasn't one-sided. Of course... there was another voice in Zero's head saying that that was not the only reason he wanted Kaname to say it. It insisted that the hunter wished to hear those words come straight from the pureblood's lips because he actually hoped that he felt the same way.

_But I don't _really _like Kuran that way! It's only the bond! And he will tell me that about his feelings as well... Come on, Kuran... Say it..._

"Kiryuu..." the pureblood started almost growling, his suddenly darkly heated eyes locking with Zero's frustrated ones as he turned his body to face him directly. He was starting to feel the effects of being in such a small room with Zero so close... His scent was saturating the room temptingly since he'd been in here for a while... And Kaname could feel the way his systems wailed for some slack from how tightly he held his desire's reigns all of the time. He just wanted to let loose, if only a little...

The silver-haired vampire couldn't stop a light blush from dusting over his cheeks in pink, but he didn't bother to try and hide it. This was too wierd- he shouldn't be feeling this way over Kaname Kuran; he was a boy and his most hated enemy. When he looked at him, he should want to kill him not watch him or touch him... But lately Kaname had also been so careful and soft with him, so it made it harder to find an applicable reason to be icy towards him. Zero was not really someone who just automatically hated people- he had motives. (And usually trust was a big factor, but trusting someone and liking someone were two different things.) Kaname used to be cold towards Zero and treat him like the Level D he was, making it miles easier to be disrespectful, but recently... not so much. And Zero reluctantly liked it.

"Yeah..." Zero mumbled, his eyebrows low to hide his chagrin and his muscles were tensed from how Kaname was slowly getting closer with floating smoothness. "I know that you feel the same way. When... when I bite you, you--"

"I like it," Kaname interrupted lowly, now only about a foot away from Zero who was currently backing up back to the same wall where he had been a moment ago. The brunette wasn't really trying to intimidate Zero, but his body was nearly moving on its own; wanting to be near Zero, wanting to feel Zero's pallid and silken skin on its own. He ached to completely own Zero. The boy was so unique... so... beautiful...

Zero balked in his attempt to turn the tables of their half-argument and uttered, "What?" in disbelief. The word went unnoticed to Kaname whose eyes had half-lidded heavily like he was in a trance, but his eyes only glazed in some kind of smoldering emotion and not daze... So Zero knew that the pureblood was in his right mind while he slipped closer to him!

"Kuran...?!" he tried a little high-pitchedly, arching back toward the wall, flattening as much as he could to escape the brunette. Kaname stopped once he was a little more than half a foot shy of his body touching the hunter's and Zero held his breath, fearing that if he drew, he would set off some explosion or something, so thick was his tension.

"Just relax..." Kaname purred, letting his eyes soak up Zero's lithe, taut form in front of him. His mind thanked him eagerly for the up-close picture his orbitals took and begged for more. So he raked his darkened gaze back up Zero's figure slower, taking in the slight, girlish curve from his belted waist to his flat, firm chest which was currently rising and falling a little faster than normal. His heartbeat was pounding loudly in Kaname's ears, but he had long since learned how to tune that sort of thing out.

The vampire prince continued absorb Zero's every angle that he could get with his vision and he gladly paused at the deliciously exposed collarbones and hollow they formed at the base of the graceful, white neck. Tearing his eyes away from that after a moment, he noted how the shirt Zero was wearing fearlessly flaunted the whole area from his trapezius muscles up and when Zero's muscles clenched in his nervousness, they rippled wonderfully. The tattoo on the boy's neck also shifted when he unconsciously tightened his neck and Kaname mused that Zero's neck would be that much more beauteous if it weren't staining it.

"Kiryuu... _Zero_..." he almost sighed like he was releasing some kind of stress... Kaname already thought that that was what he was doing anyway. He reasoned that if he spoiled himself a little, he would stop thinking about the silver-haired teen so much. His reserved, disciplined side snarled, _It had better._

But the Kaname that was, at the moment, at the surface, trained his hungry, reddening eyes on Zero's tracheal area and let out a light growl, making Zero wince- he was starting to get a little nervous. Kaname ignored this at first, continuing to contemplate whether or not just to take Zero's lifeblood and forget consequences, when a gulp slid down Zero's throat, catching the pureblood's attention. He glanced back up to see Zero's usually hard expression preciously melted and looking conflicted. The lavender, now crimson-flecked, orbs fleetingly looking at him from under lowered, thick silver lashes. The younger's pale lips were slightly parted, letting out short pants and Kaname wondered if Zero knew that his fangs were lengthening in a few types of arousal.

"Do you see how you react when I am this close, Zero?" Kaname whispered, a flicker of predatory amusement running behind his eyes for a moment. He enjoyed seeing his bondsharer all flustered because of him. It struck a rather sadistic chord in him.

"K... Kaname..." the ex-human breathed out instead of answering; using the other's first name softly without thinking, when the final veil of intimacy had fallen over them both, and he let his eyelids slip all of the way closed. He could definitely sense what the bond was doing to him. All aspects of his being craved for the man hovering so closely to him, his body heat only serving to make him even warmer than his desire had already made him. His bloodlust had kicked in, but it wasn't as overpowering as it usually was, seeing as how he fed last night, and he easily set that on a backburner, allowing his other achings take its place for now.

His whole body was on edge, ready to receive any stimulation he might get, and the way Kaname had taken another step towards him barely helped anything but make Zero moan slightly at how the brunette's very close presence shrouded him dizzyingly. He expected Kaname to come to his senses soon and didn't put up much of a resistance to his advances. Besides, the hunter didn't really feel so wrong feeling this strong... _lust_... Then again... they weren't really doing anything yet...

"Zero... please," Kaname said, slowly bringing up his hands to hold Zero's face, one cheek in each of his gentle hands. "Say my name again..." he pleaded airily, leaning his forehead on Zero's, their heat mixing pleasantly even as their rationale was burnt away by that very same heat and touch of skin on skin. As Zero opened his mouth, whispering Kaname's calling with his eyes still closed in some kind of high, Kaname placed a kiss between Zero's knitted eyebrows. While Zero let out another quiet "_Kana...me..._", the one whose name he was saying moved his lips to the younger's closed eyes and tenderly kissed just below the fringe of lashes there. The pureblood's hands fell away from Zero's face and one slid over a bit to lace its fingers in the soft, shimmering tresses that lay above his cuffed ear. His other hand traced a sluggish line down the unmarked side of his neck, eliciting a shudder from Zero. Kaname's lips never left Zero's skin when he relocated to follow after the trail his finger had taken a second before down Zero's throat. As he did so, Zero's breath hitched and he tilted his head back against the wall, totally lost in the throes of his powerful passion; he brought his trembling hands up to hold Kaname closer by way of gripping at his shoulder blades, his arms under Kaname's own so that his forearms were lined with the brunette's ribs.

His automatic fear for anything near his neck was activated, yet so strong was their cravings, as Kaname's suckling became more needy and hard, all he could manage was a weak moan and a failed attempt to lean his head back some more. His knees buckled when Kaname's throbbing, extended fangs brushed over his sweat-sticky flesh. It was only the hard front of them, not yet the razor-edged tips that could either hurt or pleasure, but Zero's head pulsed sharply and his eyes flew open as Kaname obliviously let Zero's limp body go to the floor slowly with his support keeping him from falling too quickly.

"Ka... na... me..." Zero called in between heated pants, one of his hands reaching up to tangle in the brown locks diagonally from his face. Kaname had left the tasty expanse of neck (excersising admirable control for a bondmate-high pureblooded vampire) and had drifted lower to the gentle curve of Zero's slumping shoulder and began to nibble there instead. Groaning softly at the way Kaname's mouth worked at his skin and how it sent thrills along his spine almost knocked back the terror of his past. Almost but not quite.

"Kaname... Kaname, please..." he said quietly, his voice rough with the smoldering flames of their moment yet it bore the undertone of fear. It somehow sliced through the thick blanket of lust that had smothered Kaname's senses and he ceased nipping Zero's shoulder in favor of simply running his tongue over the area gingerly.

"..."

The atmosphere was a little awkward around them as they descended, knocked off of Cloud Nine, because Zero's unwillingness to continue. Of course, now that Zero watched Kaname rock back on his haunches, his own eyes now mimicking glowing rubies, holding Zero's eyes with a cooling stare, the hunter realized what had just happened. Kaname seemed to be saying that through his eyes as well.

_Do not act like that didn't just happen..._

"Kana..." Zero started almost too low to hear before trailing off completely. Now that his mind was ahead of the ecstasy-drain, (his body in need of a cold shower) he wasn't sure whether or not to use the older vampire's first name like he had liked. So many conflicting thoughts suddenly bombarded each other for his attention. The normal Zero was pressing his way back, trying to get control of the body from the vampire Zero, but Kaname was sitting there as if he were waiting to see what Zero would do.

Zero only looked at him before dropping his head into his hands. Why had he let Kaname do that anyway? He had expected, he guessed, a little touching or maybe an affectionate glance once they had confessed to the blood bond lust, but _this_? What would have happened if Zero's fear of vampirism hadn't prevailed over the blinding desire that was consuming them? Kaname fell easily enough to it, but it was probably only because he was naturally a vampire. He was made to feel that way over his blood bond sharer, the instinct becoming considerably stronger because Zero was a humanoid kind of creature. But... But it was all so... _wrong..._

And yet... Zero felt bad that his stupid phobia had doused their fire... And that was the normal Zero feeling remorse. Had he wanted to please Kaname? Obviously the pureblood wanted them to get farther and (this thought was like a knife to the gut) Zero wanted to let him.

His pale, red-speckled, eyes widened and he rose his head to look at Kaname as if he was going to ask him, "Are you fucking kidding me?", but he didn't have to verbally freak out. Kaname was wearing a secretive smirk and stood up, leaving Zero on the floor to moan in mortification. And now Kaname knew that his once-enemy wasn't such an enemy anymore.

Kaname could definitely wait until Zero could fully accept what his instincts were telling him, but he himself probably wouldn't initiate anything again like what had happened a few moments ago. He still had some pride left, so maybe he would just tease Zero into starting something. He would just keep this morning in his memory as something to let Zero know that it was okay. Yeah, earlier in their recent problem, Kaname had cringed at the thought of even wanting to touch Zero, but as they say, _Don't knock it until you've tried it._ Well... Kaname had tried it... and he would never feel the same way about Zero. It would take some time for both of them to knock the wheel of their disposition out of the groove that they normally followed and start a new one, but Kaname was sure that it wouldn't be too hard...

"By the way, Zero... Nice outfit."

--

**Author's Notes:** Please review-! :D

Yeah... um, I spelled dormitory wrong in the last chappie Sorry.

I don't know the design of the old Moon Dorms, but I gave it an foyer to keep the size of their surroundings small and *ahem* intimate.

Got a bit too yaoi-ish than intented, but I left it there for you all to enjoy! :3 (you did enjoy it, right...? O_o) I was listening to _Prostitution Is The World's Oldest Proffession, And I, Dear Madame, Am A Professional_ by Cobra Starship. I love that song...

Eep! ^^ I recently shared a PM with two of my favoritest FanFiction authors!! *freaking out* lightpathetic and Blackened Wing! They are such inspirations-!

There are such things as anonymous reviews?! What?? Are they automatically on? If not... how do I turn them on...? *looks around*


	4. Noise and Kisses

**.The Used- A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_ or any songs by The Used_. _I only own this profitless plotline.

**Author's Notes: **Hello- sorry for the delay- I've been busy !

:3 I figured out how to turn anonymous reviews on! ^^ So people who are reading this without an account can leave their comments! :D Please do so-! I appreciate constructive critism (but not flames- those just make you look dumb ).

I just learned how to "take notes" on a story! So there is now a plotline! :3 And XII (you know who you are- unless I put the numerals down wrong) left a few suggestions which have ultimately affected it! *huggles XII* Thank you! It probably won't be precisely what you had suggested, but the character you advised will be doing something. *is rambling...*

By the way... I intended for a simple interpretation of the lyrics of _Noise And Kisses_ (the song) to match this chappie's contents! If you are familiar with The Used, please tell me what you think of how they match or don't. (Simple, not in-depth ((don't feel like getting dramatic right now)))

**Chappie Warnings: **Residual fluff (perhaps not as nice as the chappie title suggests). :3

Enjoy- and please review! (I know I said that there's a plot going on, that doesn't mean I've got all holes filled in it yet... including the beginning, so it might not flow too well at first! )

--

_**Chapter 4- Noise And Kisses**_

_He had no right to do that to me..._

_But I liked it... So can I complain...?_

_...I don't think that is how it works..._

Zero loosely surveyed the overzealous girls as he parted the way for the vampires to go to class. It had been about a couple of weeks since the incident in the old Moon Dormitory foyer, but Zero could have easily thought that it was only the morning before... He could not stop freakin' thinking about it! All of it. The way Kaname had looked at him like how a child looks at a sparkling, sugary piece of candy; how obviously the pureblood had exuded the scent of arousal and ran his skillful, gentle hands and supple, smooth lips over Zero's flushed skin... And he had left a mark on his neck, by the way... (That's right- the older vampire's hungry nibbles had indeed left a playful little hickey for Zero to humiliatingly deal with for a while.)

Zero felt heat rush up to pool in his cheeks as he recalled how pleasured his own whimpers had been... How he had mewled out the brunette's first name because he had told him that he wanted to hear Zero say it again...

Oh, _God_, how embarrassing...

"Wild-sama!"

"**BACK**," his gloomy voice droned heavily, effectively and speedily sending the girl back into line. But Zero didn't really notice how the other girls seemed to shiver at his unintentionally blue aura. The ex-human had been thinking about this since it had happened and nothing really became clear other than the fact that they clearly wanted each other. How did Kaname feel about it? Did he _want_ to see Zero as much as Zero wanted to see him? Enough to make time for each other? Zero probably would not say it out loud, but he actually wished that he could set up some kind of meeting with Kaname... Maybe to just talk to him or simply sit there with him... Or maybe do what they had done in the foyer again.

When he had let Kaname caress him that morning, it was like a tightly-wound rope had been loosened from around his heart and he felt miles better (after he sulked about it for about an hour or so). He had been ignoring it so well, apparently, but it seemed that ever since the first bleeding of Kaname into him, Zero's desire for the other vampire had been building up, slowly, but surely. Thinking about it now, he should have known what was happening...

Whatever the case, he wanted Kaname and he understood that it was natural, yet did not get why he just couldn't accept it for what it was like the pureblood was doing.

Yes, Kaname was walking behind him in their little procession, but Zero didn't have the guts to turn around and look at him in front of all of these people. Glaring was easy (back in the day, anyway), but if Zero were to look at Kaname now- especially at night when his vampiric instincts were stronger- he knew that he would not be able to keep a solid, impassive composure. He would probably go all longing-in-the-eyes and, in his mind, every witness there would see and their secret affections would be totally out. Besides, he could already feel Kaname's gaze already drilling into the back of his skull. Could he be anymore obvious?!

_He probably just doesn't give a crap about whatever the others think..._ Zero mused dryly.

His shoulders slumped wearily at his recent dilemma before a soft ache laced its tendrils over his thoracic area. Not noticing it much, the hunter continued thinking about Kaname while his body automatically rose his hand up to his chest to grasp at it slightly. His vision stayed staring unseeingly at the gravel walkway running under his feet. The pain wouldn't be enough to knock him out of his train of thought until it became unbearable... which shouldn't be anytime soon. Sure, Zero had not fed in two weeks, but it would probably be about four when he began to feel its potent snare it had over his body- even then, he could resist for much, much longer. The ex-human had lasted longer in his denial for bloodlust for more than two or four little weeks and had developed a kind of immunity to the hurt of it all.

However, the moment his hand touched his chest, Kaname's own psyche twitched in response and before he knew it, he was at the silver-haired teen's side, a little closer than he would have normally stood. The younger vampire immediately stopped daydreaming and looked up at Kaname, wide-eyed; his step only faltering a bit before resuming its rhythm to avoid any problems... or suspicion.

"Kuran?" he muttered quietly in confusion and slight shame.

Kaname only let loose a soft smile, despite himself.

His previous theory of letting himself indulge in Zero resulting in not wanting him so much had completely misfired, and now, he wanted him even more! It was rather taxing to think that he had screwed up so much to the point of him having trouble forming a complete, coherent thought that did not involve Zero. During escorts, he used to have no problem of keeping his eyes off of Zero- he usually had nothing to base his wonderings on other than how Zero acted normally and how he acted when he fed. That wasn't really enough to get a dirty thought with, for Kaname. But now... He definitely had enough fuel for that fire and if he wasn't a pureblooded vampire with unmatchable poise, then he just might be drooling as he stared after Zero's tired-looking, sauntering... sexy... undressable...

_Don't get too excited..._

Kaname had come to terms with this whole blood bond lust thing ever since the foyer incident, but his instincts were running wild now. He almost felt like listening to them as they buzzed around his head, wanting him to go to Zero. He had admitted it to himself that he wanted the boy, but his earlier resolution to let Zero come to him next time was about the only thing keeping him from the hunter. These days though, the urge was getting very hard to control, as his current position near Zero told.

Zero had not come back to him since the day in the old Moon Dorm's foyer and it was_ killing_ him! His neck thrummed incessantly as it bawled for Zero's slow fangs' penetration and his veins felt like they were flowing with tiny needles- they burned slightly and felt over-filled. His physical body was high-strung and he was watching Zero's _every _move carefully when he was within viewing range. Speculating and yearning... _Zero_...

And now he couldn't even help himself when he saw for himself that Zero was indeed hungry for his blood. The mere thought of how Zero fed upon his sensitized throat was sending tiny shivers up Kaname's spine.

"Zero..." Kaname started very quietly near Zero's decorated ear, his voice just a low rumble. "You need to feed." _**I**__ need you to feed._

The young hunter felt his own trembles as Kaname's cool breath ghosted over the sensitive shell of his ear and he tried not to look at the pureblood who was currently no less than five inches shy of kissing his ear- not even for a glare. His senses were definitely peaking and spazzing out with his blood donor and object of daydreams so near... and... so willing.

"I do not _need_ to feed, Kuran..." Zero growled, trying to look annoyed, but failing as his cheeks tinted slightly pink. Not only was he still thinking about how he should act around Kaname now, but they were being watched by everyone. _Everyone!_ And the brunette was so damn close! It wouldn't be surprising if someone thought that Kaname really was nibbling on his ear.

"Please don't lie to me..." Kaname whispered, his steps matching Zero's perfectly so that they all kept moving and Kaname's lips hovered tantilizingly near the hunter's reddening ear. He was beginning to feel a familiar heat curl up from his stomach and disperse itself. Mostly downward. He closed his eyes, the other presences around him fading quickly as Zero's scent flooded his lungs. ...Was that the boy's lust he scented, as well? The pureblood's eyes unhazed a bit at the slight shock, but yes... Zero was getting worked up, too.

Kaname's eyes clouded once more, but this time they looked a little more motivated.

"And I want you to call my name. 'Kaname'... please say it... like last time..." the older vampire requested a little breathily, allowing his lips to gently nip Zero's earlobe.

"Knock it _off_!!"

Zero jumped away from Kaname as a jolt of arousal shot up his body from his toes to his hair... and then back down between his legs. What the hell was Kaname doing!? As soon as the brunette had asked Zero to say his name like he had two weeks ago, the prefect knew that he should have done something, but his muscles only tensed and he _wanted_ Kaname to do something. To kiss him or hold him- something! But that was so wrong! If not for the fact that he was not attracted to Kaname like that, (he thought so anyway) then for the fact that they are outside and surrounded by clueless people.

But as he turned around and met Kaname's slightly widened, crimson-tinted eyes, his embarrassed rage extinguished.

They were alone. Where the Night Class had been behind both Kaname and Zero, and the Day Class lined up on either side of the walkway was clear. Farther behind Kaname, there was a crowd of people clumped together in the middle of the sidewalk and from the looks of it, it was everybody that Zero had feared were watching Kaname and him.

In the back of his mind, he knew that he should do his duty and go see what was happening- both the Night and Day Classes were in that huge sphere of bodies, hollering about something, but the now unreadable, almost tortured look on Kaname's face froze his feet to the ground where he stood. The pureblood seemed to realize what was happening some distance behind him, but either he didn't care or he honestly did not hear it. Of course, if Kaname was not aknowledging it, Zero would understand why...

Kaname was totally smitten, wasn't he? The high and mighty Kaname Kuran had been brought down to adore a Level D by a one-way blood bond? Now he stood staring at him like Zero had refused a dog its bone. And what was Zero supposed to do about that! The man had been practically molesting him. Outside. In front of others. Well, he almost had. Whatever had happened when Kaname and Zero were distracted had saved both of their skins.

Zero's near-frantic expression faded a bit and he gave a sulking Kaname a withering frown.

Whatever was going on with the pureblood was probably temporary, and the ex-human knew that Kaname was most likely just set off by the way Zero looked like he needed him in any manner. He had touched his chest and exhibited thirst for his blood, and thus, Kaname had reacted. That was all. But since Zero obviously was still in his right mind, Kaname had been beaten back and now he was pouting. Still, was that any reason to get all...

_Sweet whispers against his skin, heated pleads and silken lips on his ear..._

Zero shook his head and the arousal with it. The pureblood was probably just playing around with him... The thing in the abandoned Moon Dorms was merely a mutual agreement to allow a few displays of affection now and then to keep clear of more full-out lovers' sessions like what had happened then. Perhaps if they let it out continuously and in small amounts, it would be all right.

His now flustered lavender gaze locked with Kaname's still slightly turned-on one, but now the pureblood seemed a little more composed. Zero hoped he was back to his senses...

"I apologize for that, Zero..." Kaname murmurred, his voice mostly normal aisde from the soft lining of affection it sported as he used the younger's first name unabashedly. "But... I would like to see you after class. My class, that is."

Technically, Kaname wasn't initiating... just inviting. Yeah.

Zero's eyes widened and his jaw set firmly to avoid the yell of 'I will!' he wanted to shout as his stomach ached in anticipation. Nevermind the fact that he was still unsure of whether or not to caress Kaname like he wanted or even use his first name- of course he would go. Besides... he was pretty sure that Kaname wouldn't do anything much but feed him. When they had sunk to the floor in the old Moon Dormitory, Zero had gotten scared and the pureblood backed off pretty quick. That told Zero that the man had dignity and consideration for his bondmate's needs. Then again, after that, Kaname had given him a kind of teasing smirk. Zero remembered what Kaname had said with his eyes.

_Do not act like that didn't just happen._

Zero didn't intend on acting like it hadn't.

"...Okay..." he said quietly, softening his stare into one that let Kaname know that he was all for the whole 'stress-relief'. Zero just hoped that Kaname... or himself for that matter, didn't get too carried away like last time. While he thoroughly enjoyed the contact- it definitely gave him pleasure when the pureblood ran any part of himself over the hunter's body- the notion of him actually _involved_ with Kaname was still a little uncomfortable.

"...where should I meet you?"

"I think I will simply go to your room... The Night Class will be in the Moon Dormitory and..." Kaname trailed off when Zero nodded in understanding. He knew that Kaname's blood's scent would drive them mad in the dorms... and anything else that might transpire would not be heard or scented by the sensitive vampires around Kaname's dorm.

Zero almost forgot about the crowd in the pathway, so caught up was he in Kaname's temping gaze- still reddened with desire, but when he heard a particularly squealy squeal, his attention snapped back over there. He threw an annoyed glare back at Kaname- the brunette probably let his rapture show in his eyes just to bait Zero. The older vampire's lips twitched into a knowing little smirk for a moment at Zero's accusing look before said hunter ran off to see what the problem was.

As he neared the blob of bodies, Zero put on his air of command and control and called above the ruckus, "All right- Day Class, return to your dorms at once or I will write you all up!" A few girls separated from the group and ran away, but most of them still remained part of the squirming crowd that he was going to have to get to the center of, for that was were everyone had their attentions on.

"Fine... I hope there's a classroom large enough for all of these idiots to serve detention in..." Zero grumbled, annoyed as he approached the edge of the crowd. He used his shoulder as a kind of battering ram and shoved his way through the warm, soft bodies of the female population of the Day Class. The fruity and flowery body sprays assaulted his nostrils and he tried not to get dizzy or nauseous as he moved through them. His head cleared most of the people and he could kind of see over the tops of their heads, but there were alot of girls here...

Zero found some sort of intrigue in the way his skin tingled slightly as he shifted against the girls' tiny forms. It let him know that he wasn't gay. He wouldn't particularly care if he were, but he already figured that that was not the case anyhow. He liked looking at girls.

And actually, despite popular belief and rumor, Zero was not in love with Yuuki. They were brought up together- they were practically brother and sister and that was as far as his affections went for her. He wanted her to live a good, normal life and wished her all the best in the world, but that didn't mean that he was in love with her.

And then there was Kaname. Definitely not a woman. But Zero found pleasure from his not rough, but not girlish, hands. His gentle lips and ardent whispers had made Zero horny just like any straight porn Zero had ever looked at, so what did that mean? First and foremost, it meant that Zero wanted Kaname... _in that way_ at least. But it also planted the idea that he might just be bisexual as well, unless it really was just the blood bond.

Oh well- not important right now.

Finally, Zero was at the edge of the sea of flesh and when he saw what the girls (and the observing Night Class members) were gathered around, he wanted to pull out the Bloody Rose and shoot the hell out of it. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the fact that this spectacle had spared him the horror of having everyone see Kaname lightly nipping on his ear lobe like he had been doing.

"Idol-sama--! Me next!!"

"Okay, okay..."

Zero grit his teeth as he watched the girl dart over to the center of the clearing that the bodies had formed around that obnoxious Hanabsua Aido and bury her smiling, painfully ignorant face in his chest. A small swell of wistful sighs and squeaks arose from the other girls at that and when Aido wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose into her neck, making the girl gasp pleasantly, a bolt of dull pain cracked up Zero's spine. He was...! Why weren't the other vampires stopping him?!

He reached into his jacket and grabbed his vampire hunting gun, but just as he pulled to reveal it...

"AB negative," the noble announced cheerily, pulling away with not a drop of blood on his face or scent of it in the air.

Suddenly, about every female voice behind and around Zero chorused happily and, upon looking around in confusion, the hunter saw the rest of the Night Class shaking their heads at Aido's childish behavior. Zero's eyes widened for a moment in realization before he was beyond pissed off.

_Don't tell me he was just..._

"Aido!" Zero roared, letting his gun stay inside of his jacket... this time. The girl didn't have to look to know who that was and she skittered off, back into the crowd, leaving Aido standing there wearing a mock-grin directed at Zero. As the silver-haired teen neared the blue-eyed one, Aido spread his arms as if he were going to hug Zero and he said in his almost sing-song voice, "Kiryuu-kun, have you come to have me guess your blood type, as well?" A few girls giggled at the image of Aido holding onto Zero. "Well, come into my arms, Mr. Disciplinary Committee."

Zero scowled at him and crossed his own arms over his chest.

"Get to class." And as Aido's expression turned cold and annoyed, the prefect turned to the others. "And all Day Class students should be in their dorms at this time. You all have detention. The slips will be in your mailboxes and anyone who doesn't show will recieve further punishment."

Zero began to make his way back to the outside of the crowd (as the Day Class let out a big groan in unison while they dispersed) to shepard the Night Class to the acedemics building, but before he got to the inner ring of bodies, he once again felt Aido grab his arm. The blonde had used a bit of his vampire strength to spin Zero around to face him, gripping both of the ex-human's shoulders. Zero's face showed no panic or shock, but Aido didn't seem mad that he hadn't scared him.

"I just saved your hide, Kiryuu. Show some thanks."

At this, Zero's eyes lessened in their glare. He saw...?

"And you had better prove yourself worthy of him..." Aido hissed, a bit of jealousy apparent. Thoughts raced through Zero's head suddenly. Aido knew! He knew about Kaname and him! But... what exactly did he know? Perhaps he just saw the ear thing a few minutes ago... Or maybe he smelled Kaname's blood once upon a time and noticed Zero's lack of deterioration and put two and two together. If that were the case, Aido probably knew about their bond and thus, knew about how the two once-enemies were now hopelessly attracted to each other... So he created this little distraction to keep the others from seeing.

Zero's head hurt.

The point was that Aido knew how Kaname and Zero felt about each other, and he had helped Zero... Or rather, helped Kaname. Aido wouldn't help Zero if the Level D was on his last leg.

Even though the inside of Zero's mind was frayed from the revelation, the outside was just as angry as it always has been and he growled lowly just as the last few girls started heading back to their dorms, "My thanks was not shooting your stupid ass." The hunter roughly brushed Aido's arms off and added, "And I don't have to be _worthy _of anyone. Especially Kuran."

The other Night Classmen were gradually drifting over towards a waiting Kaname, but before Aido left, he smirked at Zero and said, "You're right. You must be fine as you are now if he is indeed in love with _you._"

He left Zero to think about that... and think he did.

...

With an obviously stressed grunt, Zero slammed the math book closed and leaned back in his chair, his head hanging; his eyes closed. Math was the only subject he only really had homework for and he hated that subject the most for it. Of course, he especially loathed it tonight. It was barely a challenge which meant that he had finished it quickly... and that left him with time to think about other things... Things like Kaname Kuran.

While it was probably stupid of him not to have thought of it seriously before, Aido had made Zero wonder if Kaname was acutally... _in love_ with him. It was too easy just to say that it was the blood bond that had done it. Zero and Kaname had had the blood bond for a while now, but the attraction hadn't been as ignorable as usually was as of late. It seemed like Zero could hardly afford to think of anything else- like if he stopped thinking about Kaname, the pureblood would die or something. Obviously, that would not happen, but it may as well be true. If it were, Kaname wouldn't have to worry about dying from Zero's lack of Kaname-based thoughts. The hunter had plenty of them.

As previously thought, Zero had come to know Kaname's gentle side and now he found himself... adoring that side of the pureblood. It used to just be both boys baring their thorns at each other, but as it turns out, they also were both actually quite docile in nature. Sure, they could both be extremely irritable or hard to get along with at times, when they needed to be, but... Zero's thoughts slurred as he started to nod off.

"The answer is fourty-two..."

Zero flinched and he twisted around in the chair to see the resident pureblood prince leaning slightly on the chair, looking over Zero's shoulder to the homework he had just completed. And incorrectly apparently.

He turned back around and looked at the paper. "No, it's not..." he mumbled, picking it up to examine the problems on it... Yes, it was wrong. His blush from earlier now deepened as he grabbed a pencil and fixed the equation. That little distraction only worked for a few moments because when he leaned back into the chair after sitting the paper and pencil back down, Kaname's scent became achingly noticable. He was still leaning on the back of the chair and when Zero had sat back, his head was still in position to be next to Zero's. The hunter wasn't quite sure if Kaname was meaning to, but it seemed like the brunette was slightly turned toward his ear. ...He could feel his breath on its shell... like during escort.

"...Why are you here?" Zero asked after a few moments, quietly so Kaname wouldn't hear how breathless he had become.

"I told you that I would..." he whispered back which made his breath come warmer, making Zero's face burn in turn.

"It's not yet time for the Night Class to let out," Zero pointed out, glancing at the clock. But he didn't really have to look at the clock to know because it had only been about an hour since he had led the vampires to class.

Kaname let out a slight chuckle and his voice sounded a little deeper than normal. "I know. But I..." Zero's silvery-lilac eyes widened as he watched two pale hands snake around his chest gracefully. "...could not wait to see you, Zero."

"Wh-what...?" Zero tried as one of the hands laid on his chest, but the other found its resting spot on his flat tummy. He moved his head away from Kaname's and turned a little to see that the pureblood's eyes had once again tinted red and glittered slightly as he, too, looked at his bondmate. "You can't possibly really be... in..." the words died in his throat pitifully when Kaname slightly cocked his head to the side as he listened as if he honestly didn't know what Zero was talking about. But that only sealed Zero's doubt off. Kaname really was in love with him and the man must not mind it at all. Unfortunately, Zero was still a little mortified by it all. But it wasn't really because it was another man or not even because it was the pureblood vampire Kaname. It was mostly because... well... Zero was kind of inexperienced in this field...

"Now that we are inside..." Kaname began, his eyes still locked with Zero's slightly nervous ones. But he couldn't really seem to finish his sentence before he started to lean towards Zero, still holding him to the chair with his arms. Zero leaned back automatically, his breath starting to come quicker.

"Wait!" he cried, turning his head away and closing his eyes tightly. What was going on? Why was Kaname so accepting of this? "Don't you even wonder if I like you back?"

Kaname smirked and the hand that was on his stomach fell lower...

"Ah, but I know that you do..." Zero let out a yelp as Kaname suddenly gripped his crotch and squeezed him. When he did, Zero abruptly noticed that he was hard. "See? Down here..."

"Ka-Kaname...!" Zero clenched his teeth and eyes and his fists also curled up. "Quit it- that hurts!"

But the brunette only gave a rough jerk of his hand and let out a feral growl.

"Yes, yes... Cry, Zero. You're so lovely when you cry..."

"A-Ah...! No..." Zero whimpered as he arched in the chair. His organ was pulsing in between pain and numbness from the harsh pressure it was under and he did indeed feel tears slipping out from between his eyelids as he tried to break free from Kaname's remaining arm. But it was no use. A pureblood's strength was much greater than an ex-human's. A new, much sharper pain slashed through his senses, making his vision gray at the edges from the force of it. By the way the red liquid splattered all over his books and papers on his desk, Zero knew that Kaname had bitten him. And hard.

"_Kaname!!_"

"Kiryuu...? Zero, wake up..."

Starting, Zero suddenly found himself looking up into a concerned and soft pair of auburn eyes. He blinked a few times before sitting up, finding himself in his bed.

"...a dream..." he mumbled, putting a hand to his eyes as if he could rub away the image of the sadistic Kaname he had seen in the dream. Relaxing slightly, he glanced sidelong to the Kaname who was currently standing beside his bed, in the dark. The lights were off, but outside it was a very faint blue color. Upon inspection of the clock, it seemed that Zero had missed the escort to take the Night Class to their dormitory. But that was all right, he knew- the Night Class could make it back to their rooms undetected anyway.

"Zero..." Kaname called softly. Zero could sense how worried the pureblood was even if his placid face didn't show it. The hunter scooted backwards on the bed to lean against the headboard and he avoided Kaname's gaze.

"I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep--"

"I know," the brunette interrupted gently. "I came after class, but when you didn't answer the door, I let myself in. You were asleep in the chair, so I thought that you might be more comfortable in your bed."

Zero finally looked back up to the older vampire, inspecting him. He seemed a little... hyper (for lack of a better word). He was talking a lot more than he usually did and he looked a bit antsy. Very uncharacteristic, but Zero only nodded as he once again dropped his eyes back to his legs.

"I see."

After a short pause from both of them, Kaname spoke again.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Pardon?" Zero said, holding Kaname's stare again.

"You were calling my name in your sleep and started to squirm... It was a bit startling to see..."

Immediately, a blush stole its way over Zero's face and he looked away once more. He couldn't tell Kaname what had happened in the dream. First of all, it had been erotic, in a way, and second, Kaname wasn't really like the one in that dream and he wouldn't dare voice the pureblood's behavior in there aloud.

"I-I did?" Zero muttered, stalling a bit until he figured out what to do.

"Yes."

"...It was nothing. You wanted to see me after your classes- what is it? I have escort," Zero reminded as casually as he could. He hoped Kaname would drop it...

"Ah, of course..." Kaname said quietly. He could see that Zero did not want to talk about it and left it alone. He also noticed that Zero had a few hours until escort, but he didn't say anything about that either. "You need to feed, Zero."

"No--" Zero began, the beginnings of anger starting to surface.

"You cannot keep resisting."

"...What did you say?"

Kaname looked over to the door for a second as if he regretted saying that, but he quickly got over it and stepped closer to the bed in that fluid way that every vampire moved; him especially.

"You are a vampire, Zero. I know that you do not like to think about it, nor do you want to accept it, but you need blood. Just like all of the Night Class..."

"You, too."

Kaname looked a little confused, so Zero frowned as he rephrased it.

"You need blood, too, Kuran."

"I do," Kaname nodded, his expression once again making Zero feel a little lonely. But he thought he saw a little flicker of warmth when he added, "And please, call me Kaname."

A nicer image of a heated-looking Kaname beseeching him to say his name overrid the dangerous one that was molesting him in his head. But this time, he saw the amusement in Kaname's features as his cheeks flushed. No! He was trying to ask Kaname something!

"So... why don't you take from me?"

Suddenly, Kaname's aura chilled and it made a shiver race up Zero's limbs. His eyes widened a little.

"Don't say things like that... You don't know what you are asking."

At once, Zero decided not to talk about that anymore. It wasn't like he particularly wanted Kaname to bite him- he wasn't keen on having purebloods at his neck in that fashion these days. His feelings on this, he knew, were probably subject to change.

"All right, all right. Calm down... I wasn't going to let you anyway..." Zero mumbled. Kaname did retain his aura, but his still looked a little irked.

"As I was saying... You have to feed regularly. Starting now."

--

**Author's Notes:** How was it? ^^ I know I had only put 'Residual fluff' in the warnings, but I was listening to music as I always do when I type and... well... I got carried away by little AMVs in my head. Yaoi AMVs. ..._Broken Hearted Soul_ by Ra... _Figured You Out_ by Nickelback...

And before you freak out about how I said Zero wasn't in love with Yuuki, I will say that I am aware that he almost kissed her that one time in the manga (although I only really saw that one frame...), but I don't care. This is relatively AU. Sorry ZeroxYuuki fans. Eventually, I'm sure I'll have to apologize to the KanamexYuuki fans, too. Then again, this is a KxZ fic, so... I don't want them really being in love with Yuuki because it is kind of difficult for me to justify them falling in love like I want them to with Yuuki floating around in their heads as their true love. Can't remember, but I think they are in love with her in one of my other stories. *bad memory...*

This chappie was a little wack... and long. O.o Sorry for the disorganization, but I think the end will have to be cut and kind of continued in the next chappie. Jeez...

Please review and drop a line or two. (preferrably something that just doesn't tell me to update. X3 and no flames!)


	5. Smother Me

**.The Used- A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_ or any songs by The Used_. _I only own this profitless plotline.

**Author's Notes: **This chappie picks up where the last one left off. Bad organization right now, I know, sorry. I'll try to keep that from happening again.

**Chappie Warnings:** A little KanaxZero to make up for the confusion. :3 But both are a little OOC.

Enjoy! ^^ And please review.

--

_**Chapter 5- Smother Me**_

Kaname swiftly and smoothly undid his white Day Class jacket and vest, discarding that neatly on the end of the bed. Zero watched him and when Kaname glanced up to make sure Zero wasn't pouting, the hunter looked away as if he weren't staring. With a small smile, Kaname proceeded to unfasten a few of the black shirt's buttons. Finally, now that his clothes were mostly out of the way, he crawled up onto the bed, kneeling next to Zero.

"Come on," Kaname beckoned, brushing his dark hair from his beautiful neck.

Zero stared at the pale throat he had ravished many times before and then up to Kaname's expectant face shyly. This was the first time he would have fed since they both had practically admitted that they felt for each other... Maybe he could stand for a few more stalls...

"...why are you so bent on having me feed regularly?" he asked softly, knowing Kaname would realize that he was just being silly. So what if they liked each other? If they did, then Zero's biting sessions should be enjoyable for both of them. Kaname sighed, "Zero. Why would I have you suffer if all you have to do is drink my blood? Now- if you would." He once again bared his neck.

Also sighing, Zero sat up straight and moved closer to Kaname. He tried to pretend that he didn't feel their blood bond ripple with pleasure as he ran his fingertips over Kaname's bite area. He also attempted to ignore the slight tremor he felt from the pureblood when his breath drifted over his neck. Of course, it was harder to ignore it when his own body started to react to having Kaname so close. Extremely so when the brunette's fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

"Kaname...Listen-" Zero whispered against Kaname's neck. He suddenly wanted to tell the pureblood about his dream- he wanted the other man to put him at ease because thinking about the dream Kaname made him feel like the kind being before him now was nothing but a lie.

But Kaname let out a low and tortured moan, "Zero, please... I will answer anything you have to ask of me, but drink first..."

Zero huffed slightly at the put-off, but he just roughly ran his tongue up the side of Kaname's hypersensitive neck as punishment, getting a satisfying growl from him. Finding this very pleasing, Zero decided to draw this out as much as he could to teach Kaname a lesson. He proceeded to kiss the skin near the pulse, tasting the salty/sweet flavor of his bond-sharer's flesh. Kaname's other hand rose to the small of Zero's back, pulling him closer and almost onto his lap, but Zero kept himself from letting Kaname have too much of his contact.

Zero could have teased Kaname all morning if he could- it was rather fun. However, Kaname started trying to move closer and... it felt like he was trying to buck up against Zero as the hunter assaulted his neck silently. So Zero, well reddened by now- face and eyes- returned to Kaname's bite area and bared his fangs.

"_Zero_..."

Zero slowly sank his fangs into Kaname's firm neck and blood rapidly filled his mouth. As usual, Kaname sighed and his muscles tensed momentarily before softening. He started to stroke Zero's hair lovingly. Zero felt this and instead of wondering or freaking out, he absorbed the feel of it, purring slightly as he swallowed Kaname's elixir.

Oh, this was so much nicer than before... Both of them were practically in-sync as Zero drank quietly- totally relaxed in Kaname's arms. Even Zero had a hand sliding up the back of Kaname's neck and into his hair. If he ever did that before they had made that agreement, then it was for leverage, but now, it was because he wanted to feel Kaname's satin locks in between his fingers and hear how he shuddered at the light tugs the ex-human gave.

Kaname was no less enthralled. If anything, he was in so much more pleasure than Zero. Every bit of pain he was experiencing was smothered and promptly turned to intense pleasure. All vampires had this chemical within themselves and it made sense- if a vampire had his mate puncturing his neck so deep and often, it would be very painful. But that has long since been fixed by evolution and Kaname was very grateful for it.

The brunette let out a throaty moan after first burying his face in Zero's soft mane; he was trying to keep it quiet. He was well aware of Zero not wanting to get too far, too quickly, and he did not want to scare him away. Kaname could feel how at ease the boy had immediately become, even with the older vampire's arms wrapped around him, holding him almost completely against him. Soon after Kaname had moaned, Zero had had his fill it seemed. He started to lap at the leftover blood smeared on Kaname's neck, urging the wound to close. The pureblood could feel the heat pulsing from Zero's body, but whether it was from arousal or just embarrassment, he couldn't tell. He could clearly sense both emotions from the silver-haired teen.

"Zero? Are you all right?" Kaname whispered, still embracing Zero who hadn't moved yet from his spot- nestled in the pureblood's neck. Of course, Kaname didn't mind or anything...

"...I'm fine..." Zero mumbled, slowly pulling away and not looking Kaname in the eye. His face was blantantly rosy and his brooding expression said that he was allowing Kaname to see the blush even though he didn't really want to. Kaname smiled gently and supposed that this was another one of Zero's ways of telling him that he accepted what was going on between them. The hunter didn't even tell Kaname off for still keeping both arms around him even as he sat back.

Those very same arms firmly kept Zero from backing away any more than he had and Kaname was aware how close he was keeping Zero. The younger vampire bit his bottom lip and hated how he knew what Kaname wanted. He wasn't surprised or confused as to why the pureblood was not releasing him, but rather... he was only oddly shy about it. Did he really not see this coming? Kaname wanted more contact. He wanted to touch Zero some more and do other things while they were together...

"Zero..." Kaname purred amusedly, not needing to say much else because he knew that Zero was well aware of how that simple feeding session was not going to be enough for him. He craved to sense Zero completely. He constantly wished to see him. To smell him and hear his voice. And also... to touch his body and to taste it. Tasting it... well, that would probably have to wait until he could get Zero to let him kiss him all over. In the former Moon Dormitory, that had been kind of a broken dam ordeal, so that didn't count. But he remembered how Zero's strong, yet delicate, flavor had dominated his palate and suited it so sweetly making him instantaneously want more. That sort of thing always headed the _one-thing-led-to-another_ scenario and if it hadn't been for Zero's fear of pureblood bites, then Kaname might have continued 'tasting' Zero until who knows when.

But Kaname _did _know that he wanted to have Zero grace his taste buds again. And soon. In fact, when Zero finally rose his preciously timid gaze to Kaname's and nodded slightly, he almost helped himself to the boy's seductively pouting lips. Resisting his most sexual desires like a good boy, Kaname simply ran his knuckles over Zero's temple before slowly turning his hand until it was his palm that slid lower to hold Zero's warm face. He had surprisingly smooth skin...

"Kaname..."

"Oh yes... You had wanted to tell me something..." Kaname recalled absently. He was still stroking Zero's cheek with his thumb, liking how the hunter didn't seem to mind- he even appeared to be leaning into it.

"The dream I was having..." Zero trailed off and closed his eyes gently. He was having a little trouble keeping his thoughts about him with Kaname caressing him like this. And was it his imagination or were the brunette's eyes really darting from his lips to his eyes and back again?

Zero fought to control himself and the sensation that was rapidly overtaking his functions. "...It was more like a nightmare..." he murmured finally, the memory of what had happened in the dream managing to bring him back down. He never really thought of any sexual crimes befalling him, but after that dream, he realized just how much that would devastate him. Especially if it was someone that you had just begun to trust. Like Kaname.

"Would you like to discuss it with me?" Kaname asked gently, his hand on Zero's back rubbing comfortingly, making Zero squirm a bit. He would probably still need to get used to this...

Zero opened his eyes again and looked into Kaname's strangely calming ones. ...Where did this feeling of trust come from...?

"... I... I think I will."

The brunette nodded and took his hand away from Zero's face to lay it, instead, on top of Zero's. The hunter twitched his hand away with a slight start, but Kaname held back his frown of disappointment. He couldn't expect Zero to let him do everything in one night...

"I'm sorry..." Zero apologized without thinking, looking like he was trying to force his hand back down to lay on top of Kaname's. But Kaname shook his head and both of his own hands retreated back into his lap instead. "It's fine. I understand. ...Now what about the dream?"

Zero frowned and also folded his hands in his lap, his eyes watching his fingers twiddle amongst themselves.

"It's not really important..." he started, but upon sensing Kaname's prodding and worried aura, he added, "...but it bothered me. I was sitting over there, where I was when you came in. But in the dream, when you entered the room..." he hesitated as he began imagining it while he spoke. Why was it so hard...? It wasn't like it was in real life or anything! Maybe it was because... he truly couldn't bear to think of Kaname doing that to him? Just the thought of this altruistic man before him doing such a thing to _anyone_ was terrible. ...But the thought of Kaname doing that to _him_... it almost made Zero want to cry.

Suddenly, he felt the warmth of Kaname's hand over both of his once more and his gaze snapped up to see Kaname's vision burning hotly with a passion. He could sense the concern ricocheting down the bond from him and he figured that Kaname could also feel the frightened chill that was occupying Zero's mind right now.

"It's okay, Zero..." Kaname told him with a slight squeeze to his hands when Zero didn't pull away this time.

Zero, accepting Kaname's consoling hands, nodded, shaking away the sick smirks of the nightmare Kaname.

"It's a little stupid..." Zero admitted to himself and to the older man- his voice low with a kind of shame- after a moment of soaking up Kaname's supportive air.

"Probably not," Kaname said. "So what happened after I came into your room? In the dream."

"... You... You kind of molested me and... and then I think that you bit me. Blood got everywhere..." Zero unintentionally whispered, his eyes narrowing in anguish. He didn't want to go into detail and he hoped to God that Kaname didn't need him too. If he did, then so help him, Zero would--

"I would never do that to you, Zero...!"

"Kaname?"

Zero's discomfort was replaced with confusion. Kaname looked utterly appalled at the mere suggestion that he had touched Zero in that manner, let alone had bitten him like that. The grip Kaname had on Zero's hands intensified for a moment, but suddenly Zero found his chin resting on a shoulder and a few chocolate-colored strands of hair tickling his nose. Kaname had full out hugged him. The pureblood's arms were tightly binding the younger boy to his body and one of his hands was pressing Zero's head into his shoulder. Zero gulped at the feelings that were promptly unleashed upon his systems.

"Zero... Zero, I would sooner break my own arms than force anything like that on you... The thought of it... it..." Kaname whispered; he just shook his head and buried his face in Zero's lustrous shock of silver hair like he had done when the hunter was feeding.

For some reason, Kaname felt like dying when he heard Zero's dream. Why on Earth would Zero dream of that? Not only would Kaname ever sink so low as to sexually harrass someone, but he would _never_,_ ever_ put his hands on Zero in that fashion without the other vampire's consent. It wasn't really the prospect of the touching part, but rather the hurt and humiliation that it would cause Zero. Such things were so... so horrendous to the victim and as Kaname recalled how Zero was crying his name before he woke up- crying the way someone begged for mercy- made a cold, hard hand wrap around his heart brutally. And the bite! He hoped that Zero wasn't afraid of him now...

"Uhm..." Zero muttered awkwardly as Kaname started to stroke his hair softly. Not quite sure what to do and not understanding why Kaname freaked out, he slowly returned the embrace and found it pleasantly easy to do so. "It's no big deal, Kaname... I was only dreaming."

At that, the dark-haired vampire drew Zero back at arms' length, pulling the ex-human's arms away in the process. The pureblood suddenly had a serious look in his eyes and Zero grew a little wary.

"Zero, you must know that I _want_ to do that to you?" Kaname informed him evenly.

"What?!" Zero snapped.

"It is a natural thought at this stage. Maybe not the whole 'molesting' part, but I do want to touch you."

Zero paled at this, rather than blush, and he wondered if he should tell Kaname exactly _how _he had touched him in the dream...

"But I don't want to scare you... or hurt you..." Kaname added in a softer, more feathery, tone. As he said that, his hands slid from Zero's upper arms to glide down Zero's parallel-placed thighs as he sat in front of him. A shudder zig-zagged up the ex-human's body from the pureblood's touch and the color rushed back to his face- mostly his cheeks.

"I want you to trust me, Zero... It would make me so happy."

Kaname had stopped caressing the tops of Zero's thighs to look at him as he waited for a response. It really would be easier if Zero would just _tell_ him whether or not he could physically show his affection for him like he so ached to do.

"If I believed you... when you said that you wouldn't touch me against my will... then I would be a fool..."

The words struck Kaname hard and his heart felt like it had turned into a stone and plummeted down to his stomach. Or maybe like his heart had been fluttering lightly like a hummingbird does around a nectar-rich flower, but then the rock had knocked its brains out and then both the dead bird and bloodied rock fell down into his stomach after hitting his other organs on the way down... Yeah, more like that.

The pureblood began to slowly pull his hands away in a sort of stupor, but when Zero reached out and grabbed his wrists, he stopped. Growing a little angry at this sharp rejection, Kaname scowled as Zero opened his mouth to speak again...

"But then... I must be a fool..." he whispered, sounding a little emotional. Half _crying-because-I'm-happy _kind of voice, half hating himself for feeling that way.

Fighting his normal, apathetic side, Zero lifted one of Kaname's hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles tenderly, his thick gray lashes fluttering over his eyes. His stomach tightened as he kept his lips pressed to Kaname's hands- he was so scared that Kaname might find this inappropriate. It wouldn't make sense, true, but tell that to Zero's mind. But when he heard a shaky sigh from above, he knew that everything was fine. He removed his mouth from the delicate knuckles, absently running his tongue over his lips, but used both hands to cradle the hand as he slowly nuzzled the back of it.

Such a strange feeling of devotion had overcome him, but it didn't feel like he should be resisting it. Anyway, he liked the buzz of arousal it gave him to have the older vampire's skin on his, so it couldn't possibly be dangerous. Cooing his bondmate's name as he did, Kaname once again turned his hand so that he could gingerly caress Zero's cheek and jaw. The hunter closed his eyes and lost himself in the feel of it, letting his own hands rest on Kaname's thighs almost like the pureblood had done before to him. He felt content to receive the attention rather than dish it out for now.

A slight prick of guilt was poking at Zero for doing this with a pureblooded male vampire, but a defiant shield had slammed down on it. Zero had suffered far too much in his life to keep feeling sorry for himself. And he realized that he had been clumping all vampires together as one foreboding entity that would suck the very life out of you if you didn't shoot it first. Well... they could... but not all of them were like that. If they were like that, then the very essence of a vampire, the pureblood, would not be able to be so careful with their hands and so lenient with their whispers.

Zero thought that he had some kind of right to be happy. Didn't he though? He was good to people- he watched after Yuuki when she was around and he had nursed Ichiru when they were smaller. He protected the Day Class even when he knew deep down that the Night Class wouldn't hurt them. It was easier to let himself have happiness when it was there instead of repelling it just because he hated what had happened in the past. Maybe carpe deim wasn't such a bad idea...

"Thank you..." Zero breathed as Kaname started to cuddle his own face along Zero's, obviously trying to not kiss him. The pureblood murmured, "For what...?" against the ex-human's tattoo when his nose had found its way downward. Zero had already thanked him for 'everything' last time he thanked him.

"For helping me... come to terms..." Zero told him, bracing himself by putting a hand on each of Kaname's shoulders. He felt dizzy from the heat that was building between them.

Kaname got a little more sentimental instead of sexual for a second and he brushed Zero's silver bangs from his hazed lavender eyes with his fingertips. With a smile, he leaned forward and gave a lingering kiss to his forehead and promised, "And I will always be here to do so."

Just as he had suspected, exhilaration extended its electric fingers throughout Kaname's being, touching slightly on his very pleasure center, when Zero had kissed his hand. It had made him risk startling Zero and just have the feel of his face on the other boy's, at least, until Zero had revealed just how much Kaname had done for him. It was no secret that Zero had ghosts from his past and Kaname had helped put a few behind him? Oh, it definitely called for a kiss. Luckily, Zero didn't look like he minded a peck on the forehead.

But he had to be- he just had to be. Kaname had to be in love with Zero. There was no other way to describe the unbridled joy he felt singing through his body- through his very soul. It laced around and between their blood bond, making them both feel whole even if they had not felt incomplete before. He endured a powerful urge to finish the making of a real, two-way blood bond and to truly be Zero's blood bondmate, but Kaname was much too controlled to do that. Not only would it probably alarm Zero beyond getting back with Kaname, but despite all of this adoration Kaname's senses were swimming in, the pureblood simply did not like being vulnerable. If Kaname bit Zero and drank enough of his lifeblood to complete the blood bond, then Zero could practically control him.

A pureblooded vampire was the strongest, most elemental, form of the species, yes, but that also made him very susceptible to the races' chemicals and functions. If the scent of blood was in the air, then the pureblood would have the hardest time trying to resist, but he usually had excellent control. If he sustained a terrible injury, then his "survival mode" was usually the first thing to start taking over, but that was ordinarily staved off by the pureblood's superior healing abilities (if he was well-fed). As for the blood bond, a pureblood's mate could use the bond's ability to tell him what to do and most likely, the fundamental instinct- undiluted by human blood- would send undeniable urges to his brain to obey. The checks and balances system that helped with a pureblood's mechanisms only provided one thing, really, for that problem: the pureblood's mate simply had to be responsible with their power over the pureblood. Nature just figured that a pureblood would have enough common sense to pick a mate that wouldn't backstab them.

In other words, Kaname would be trusting not only his heart and body to Zero if he bit him- he would also be giving Zero his life and free will. Zero could ruin him, if he wished. It seemed highly unlikely that the silver-haired vampire would do something like that, but the doubt was still there... and... well, everyone had a fear. Kaname's was being assailable.

"Kaname?" Zero murmured, effectively dragging Kaname out of his thoughts.

_Ah, but nevermind all of that... Zero was so perfect..._

"Yes, Zero?"

"I have to get ready," Zero reminded him, the undertone of disappointment apparent.

Both of them did not want to seperate- their world was much too comfortable to come out of... However, time stops for no man (no matter how happy he felt where he currently was) and Kaname reluctantly let Zero go.

The brunette stifled a yawn as Zero slid off of the bed and stretched his arms over his head, looking outside to the brightening campus. The Moon Dormitory President had spent his whole night/morning watching over Zero after he had come in and saw him fretting in his sleep. Kaname wouldn't get much sleep... It was worth it, he supposed...

"Hey." Zero called quietly as Kaname started to leave, clothes in hand.

"Mm?"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Zero in his bathroom's threshold, his arms loosely and modestly crossed as he leaned sideways on the doorframe.

"...Get some sleep..." he muttered, his head lowering in his tentativeness under Kaname's full attention.

Ruby eyes widened a little at the cute display of concern before he bit back a little chuckle at the small blush Zero was wearing over his cheeks again.

_Too cute..._

"Thank you, Zero. I will. ...Have a good day."

--

**Author's Notes:** Well! I hadn't meant to do it, but they are now together! Now I need a good conflict... hmm... You can help if you want, all, by the way.

And I know you guys probably died when Kaname kissed his forehead instead of his lips, but I want Zero's first kiss with Kaname to be all dramatic and I couldn't fit it in here... (watch it not work anyway. DX)


	6. Lunacy Fringe

**.The Used- A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_ or any songs by The Used_. _I only own this profitless plotline.

**Author's Notes:** Wow! I got this pleasant surge of reviews after I had double-posted and well... I got motivated! ^^ Some of you left lovely mini-paragraphs! I was very happy- thank all of you. Now... in a bit of response to one, I know it was a little fluffy, but don't worry- they won't be all that OOC in every confrontation. However, try to remember that this is Kaname Kuran we are talking about here... he probably has good control over his primal instincts.

Teehee- one of you particualrly liked the dream. Silly peoples... :3

Ah! _Lunacy Fringe _is one of my favoritest songs by them- and the very title is aweshum-! :D

**Chappie Warnings:** More KanamexZero ^^. But then-- mmff...! ::has mouth covered by Zero::

"Shut it, Clue, you spaz!"

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 6- Lunacy Fringe**_

He wondered if Zero would come with him...

If Kaname Kuran were any less dignified, he would have compared himself to a dog in heat right now. Well... Deep in the back of his mind, he knew it was true. By simple terms, he had a mate now, and yet, he had yet to claim Zero Kiryuu, said mate, much in any large, physical way as he so wanted to do. As his young male body so _needed _to do. Love was a beautiful thing, yes, but what was a mate without mating? Love without sex?

Make no mistake- Kaname wanted to screw Zero. Alot

Ha, but if only it were that easy. Kaname could tell how awkward Zero was being whenever they got near each other during escort and things like that. It hadn't been too long since the ex-human had last drank, but the pureblood no longer saw the need to use that as a pretense for meeting with Zero some time. No doubt Zero wouldn't come to him on his own. (Kaname had figured that when his plan to let the hunter come to him had failed... even though that was mostly because Kaname wanted him so much.) So, again, Kaname probably needed to beckon Zero to him rather than the other way around.

Despite a few difficulties, Kaname could tell that Zero wasn't upset about anything though. The attraction was palpable- right along with that awkwardness- when they were close. Perhaps Zero wasn't used to experiencing _lust _as a scent that came from Kaname (usually from the girls who watched the brunette), but when that smell hit him, Zero's own body naturally responded to it by releasing his own aroused fragrance. Since his was his own odor, Zero himself couldn't smell it, but he felt the excitement Kaname gave him regardless. Kaname imagined that poor Zero's mind was too advanced for his own body- the hunter's systems sensed Kaname's readiness for sex and basically welcomed him with Zero's _lust _smell. (Nevermind the fact that Kaname was actually allowing his scent to take on that manner as a way of letting Zero know what he wanted.)

A small smirk crossed Kaname's lips as Zero currently gave him a weak scowl for letting his... _invitation _out so blatantly- wouldn't it be nice if they could act the way nature intended? Then again, Zero's refusal to listen to his animalistic side (a.k.a. being stubborn and shy instead) and just submit to Kaname made it that much more fun.

Zero broke his gaze with Kaname's before the blush could be noticed. He always did that...! Zero shook his head quickly to shake off the shiver that was buzzing up his body from the way Kaname's arousal tempted him mercilessly. Of _course_ he knew that the pureblood was doing it on purpose. Underneath that impassive and cool exterior, Kaname was such a tease, wasn't he? Zero would have never picked the brunette out of a crowd to be one who would silently seduce someone like this, but the way he smiled at him said it all. Kaname was sadistic. -_-

But that wasn't really what was bothering him. What _was _bothering him, though, were a few things. Zero was... afraid to go to Kaname. It wasn't that he didn't like how Kaname made him feel- he could experience the feeling for hours. However, at the same time, it was kind of nerve-wracking. Zero had never had any sexual or romantic interaction before and when he thought about it, he really could only stand it when he was drunk off of Kaname's blood. Otherwise, he was quite prone to the classic, _"N-No... wait..."_ or the _"Not there, Kaname..."_ whimpers that usually spilled from the uke's lips. That was bad in itself...

The other problems stemmed off of that one. Such as the one of Zero truthfully wanting to go with Kaname, which brings us to Zero's conflicting, present, knock-out issue: there was opprotunity. Today, all classes were canceled and at the moment, Kaname stood a few yards away looking at Zero expectantly... _Crap..._

Zero hadn't meant to get caught! He was aware of this break coming up in the school's calender and he knew that Kaname knew. The prefect also knew that he had one afternoon round to do on campus to make sure the Day Class and Night Class weren't abusing their free day. But what he didn't know was that Kaname would come out and find him. It was obvious what the pureblood wanted and Zero was trying hard not to make it seem like he was avoiding him (even though he kind of was), but he... he wasn't ready! What's worse, there was really not a good reason for him not to go. They both were free, Kaname was right there and they were technically in a relationship of some kind, so if Zero didn't go with Kaname, misunderstandings would start to fly. Of course, the hunter could just _tell_ Kaname that he wasn't ready to _be_ with him yet... but that seemed girly to Zero.

Agh! God, if only Kaname hadn't sought him out! What kind of vampire comes out in the daytime; around noon no less! ...! Wait!

Zero spun around. "Kaname, what are you doing out here without an umbrella or something?!"

With a slight shrug, Kaname took that as a cue for him to approach, and Zero only ran his eyes over Kaname's skin swiftly checking for any burns. There was barely any cloud cover today and the sun was high, leaving few shadows, and here was Kaname, outside in the sunlight with nothing but his uniform slacks and the black button-up shirt. Ah, and he had his shirt-sleeves pushed up to his elbows, exposing more of his pale skin! Was he _trying_ to get burnt?

When Kaname reached Zero, the hunter aggravatedly snatched his wrist and tugged him over to the shade of a near-by tree before turning to face him again. Apparently forgetting about his recent dilemma, Zero crossed his arms over his chest and hissed, "Well?"

"Zero, I only came to see you," Kaname told him with a slight tilt of his head and a well-practiced, charming smile. He would have to tread carefully if he wanted to get Zero to come back to his room with him...

With a bit of tightening from his stomach, Zero remembered why exactly he was upset earlier...

"O-Oh..." he muttered. "Well... what is it?"

He would have to act like he didn't notice how Kaname was attempting to lure him back to one of their rooms...

Kaname got a little bold, then... or maybe impatient, and reached up suddenly, running his fingers back through Zero's silvery tresses. Holding the hair back, and before Zero could swat at him, the brunette leaned forward and lightly kissed Zero's forehead like last time. However, he kept moving and slid his hand back until it cradled the back of Zero's head instead, allowing his lips to plant tiny kisses on his mate's silky mop of hair. Needless to say, Zero began to redden at this impromptu display of affection and sputtered, putting his hands on Kaname's chest, sort of pushing, "Kaname...! What... What are you doing?!"

Rather than a vocal response, Kaname brought his free hand up to trail the back of his pointer finger down the un-tattooed side of the ex-human's neck, eliciting a sharp intake of air from him and a tense of muscles. He didn't miss a beat though, flattening his hand out and catching the knot of Zero's tie on the way down with his finger. When he felt Zero shiver slightly, Kaname moved his mouth to the hunter's ear and whispered, "Zero, I think it is time... that- besides blood- you let me show you what being a pureblood's mate means..." making his breath come hot over the other's skin. He felt Zero leaning backwards weakly as he moaned quietly, taking a heavy step back, but only followed him, tugging the crimson tie looser, and looser... Kaname could tell that the other vampire would give in soon...

"Ka...Kaname..." Zero panted, his desire roving wild right about now, causing him to see just how much he had really ached to be with Kaname.

"Yes, Zero..." the older male whispered against Zero's jawline, loving how Zero's arousal rolled off of him. Kaname made Zero this way. The hunter wanted him... and that was just as well. Now if only he could see the physical evidence of Zero's lust...

"...I ...don't know what to do..." said his whisper.

Kaname lifted his head, seeming a little dazed.

"...Zero?"

Zero's blush deepened with his confession, but he figured that he had to tell him before it was too late- "I don't know what to do," he repeated softly.

"About what?" Kaname asked, not getting what exactly Zero could be talking about.

"I've never been with someone like this, okay? I don't know how to touch you or anything!" Zero blurted out, his frustrated gaze locking with Kaname's calm, if not a little puzzled, one. Great, now Kaname must think he was such a nerd...

"That is all right, Zero, calm down..." Kaname purred, his dazzling smile coming back to soothe Zero's discomfort. He brushed Zero's bangs out of the nervous amethyst eyes as he seemed to like doing and leaned forward until their noses touched at the tips, making Zero wince slightly. "I will gladly help you learn..." he began to tilt his head and his eyes started to close.

"Kaname..." Zero said lowly, half-warning, half-whimper. He tried to back away, but Kaname held him fast, even fully pulling his body against his own.

"The first lesson will be... kissing." Kaname whispered, the word "kissing" almost abandoned. Zero let out a small squeak (although he wouldn't have called it that) and squeezed his eyes shut when Kaname effectively closed the gap between their lips gently at first, as to not frighten Zero. The pureblood even managed to keep his mouth closed for a few seconds to let Zero relax, but, as Kaname relocated his hands to the back of Zero's neck and the small of his waist, he decided that he would let himself loose a little more. Just a little... for now...

Opening one eye a crack, Kaname could see how high-strung Zero was and could feel the tension that still remained even though the hunter was obviously trying to calm himself. Closing his eyes once more and using his abilities, Kaname sent out a wave of _calm_ before he continued and it quickly worked its way through Zero, almost making him go limp. Kaname didn't really like to use his powers like that, because he knew that Zero would be able to tell what had happened and the ex-human would probably feel like Kaname had made him submit to his whims... and as already assured, Kaname would never force Zero. This time was merely to help, and he hoped that Zero understood.

So, when Zero's muscles and psyche mellowed, Kaname parted his own lips and traced the now-loose line Zero's closed lips made with his tongue. When he did that, Zero quivered and when he did, he had opened his mouth a fraction to let out the aroused shudder that passed through as well. Kaname took the chance, pressing his tongue in. The sweet taste made Kaname's original urge triple in intensity and he smushed Zero's body closer in an effort not to lose it, which caused a slight groan from the younger.

Now, usually, a first-timer most likely won't use his tongue to "play" with the initiator's, but Zero's hesitantly swathed his own. Kaname thanked whatever god was watching over him right now that Zero wasn't _absolutely_ lost and timid.

The brunette encouraged Zero by returning the favor and while the kiss actually only lasted less than a minute, Kaname could tell that Zero had learned alot from it. In fact, when they finally seperated, breathing a little harder, the silver-haired teen looked kind of proud of himself... well, once you got past the dazed shock that overlaid the pride. Kaname smiled, licking his lips.

"At the risk of sounding rather perverted, you taste quite delicious, Zero..."

Zero's pink face shone brighter and he put his hand up to his lips. He wasn't going to say it, but Kaname tasted yummy too. And Zero hadn't even known that a kiss could taste good... But that was to be expected, right? Because: "That was... my first kiss..."

A slight flicker of playful amusement darted through Kaname's ruby orbs and he smiled wider.

"It was, was it? Hm... well, it certainly will not be your last..."

Zero flinched a little from the pang of anxiety that probed at his belly and let loose a small growl to mask his embarassment.

"What am I supposed to say to that...?"

"Nothing."

With that, Kaname leaned back down to sample Zero's freshly de-virginized lips once again, but this time it was chaste. Even so, it was followed up by another quick kiss, and another to the corner of Zero's quivering mouth instead. While Kaname now held Zero's head with both of his hands and dotted his entire face with tingling pecks, they could tell the sexual tension was rapidly building and soon something was gonna have to give. Both vampires' fangs were extending and their breaths were becoming ragged from the wonderful heat bouncing in between their skins.

Kaname's body was quickly preparing itself for intercourse and a low, almost beastial moan escaped his lips against Zero's temple. He felt Zero tense a little from that noise and he inwardly cursed himself- he kept forgetting that Zero wasn't a vampire by birth so some of Kaname's mannerisms would either confuse or frighten the ex-human. Kaname could only stop himself for a moment to murmur, "Sorry..." before apologetically kissing his mate's ear. Sensing Zero's fear fade back to where it had been since they started, he proceeded to finish removing Zero's tie. At the same time, the pureblood's knee had pressed itself between Zero's thighs. As soon as Kaname's leg met his groin, Zero gasped, pulling away, and staggered back, panting and grabbing at his now undone tie.

Kaname immediately tried to calm Zero down; thinking that he had let his primal instincts loose too much.

"Zero, I'm sorry... Please..."

Zero just stood there, looking right into the pleading chocolate eyes for a moment while he caught his breath. He was only startled... Kaname would not hurt him at all...

"...Let's go," Zero huskily commanded. Without waiting to listen to Kaname's response or see what expression that brought, he swiftly started in the direction of the Moon Dormitory.

The sudden change in demeanor from submissive and breathless to commanding and solid in Zero almost made Kaname moan. It was very new to have someone tell him what to do and when it was Zero, the pureblood did not mind at all. If anything, it turned him on. For a virgin, Zero sure was a go-getter...

"Allow me..." Kaname purred before using his vampire speed to rapidly catch up to a stiffly marching Zero. Sensing the approaching vampire, Zero turned, but before he could do so completely, Kaname had effectively swept Zero off of his feet and held him bridal-style.

"Kaname...!" Zero yelped, wrapping his arms around Kaname's neck automatically as if the brunette was going to let him fall. Of course, he did not, and Kaname only smiled before continuing his sprint all the way to his room, arriving at his door in less than five seconds. Kaname had been able to see perfectly on the way over, even having the reaction time to use his mental powers to open the front door, but Zero had only gotten snatches of everything. He too could run much faster than a human, if he tried, but never as fast as a pureblood. Either way, though, that was freakin' random!

The shaken hunter felt Kaname kiss the top of his head to let him know that it was okay, and soon after, Kaname's door opened by itself... or rather, Kaname had "opened" it. Kaname's scent flowed out of the room and Zero thought that it was the sweetest a male could smell without using anything to enhance it (and it didn't sting his nostrils like a girl's did). He closed his eyes as Kaname carried him in, "shutting" the door behind him. The lights were off, he could tell, and the heavy curtains were drawn and he could feel how excited Kaname was- both sexually and from the prospect of finally claiming Zero. The younger vampire shivered, his eyes still tightly shut.

Zero wasn't stupid- he knew that Kaname was most likely planning to... to make love with him once they reached the bed, but for some reason he wished that he could find a good reason to refuse. He knew that Kaname would make him feel like he had died and gone to Heaven, so amazing would the pleasure probably be, but his nerves felt like they were burning holes through his pores and his stomach was producing those damn man-eating butterflies. In fact, Zero let out a slight groan at how sick they were making him feel and he buried his face into the closest surface- Kaname's chest.

"Zero..." he softly called, unable to do much to comfort him while he was carrying him without using his powers. The hunter did look up at him and Kaname marveled at how... beautiful Zero looked when he wasn't trying to intimidate someone. His eyebrows set in a sort of anguish and his lilac irises shining from behind the luminous silver locks that shone even in the darkened room. It took him a second to get his mind back in gear and he lovingly murmurred, "I will be careful..." Of course, it was just as much as a promise to Zero as it was an oath to himself. To put it short, vampire sex was anything but careful. Would copulation of an animal with razor-sharp, bloodsucking fangs and talon-like claws be gentle? No. No, it would not. Vampires, though, especially Level As found pain and cries and blood extremely erotic so between the species it was all good- fluffy _or _violent was fine with them. (Violence was preferred though.)

_But Zero is not a vampire at heart... So I must remember... Please remember..._ Kaname pleaded with himself. He had to keep his wits about him as he undressed and pleasured Zero or even simply kissed him and his body. Just one wrong move from himself or even a wrongly-worded/toned sentence from Zero could make him slip into "horny pureblood mode". He wouldn't really be conscious of Zero's cries then, if the hunter tried to protest, and he would only continue to hurt Zero until the monster in him had had its fill of its mate. The beast would merely think that Zero was fine with it all and once it was over, Kaname would be so depressed in the face of Zero's terrified and bloodied expression... That is, if Kaname left him alive...

Kaname frowned at how dangerous he really was, but when he reached his large, canopied bed, he laid Zero down on it gently anyway. He _really_ wanted to make love to his dear Zero... he adored him, definitely. He would not harm him, he hoped. Honestly, Kaname wasn't as well practiced in controlling his sexual desires as he was in his bloodlust.

As soon as Zero's back touched Kaname's down quilt and his head laid upon his pillow, he absently kicked off his shoes while his thoughts zinged trough his head. He opened his eyes finally, but as he did, he laid his arm, palm up, over his eyes in a sort of mortification, closing them once more. He was about to get fucked by Kaname Kuran and he was scared to look. Simple as that. One of the worst parts was that he didn't have the guts to tell the brunette that he wasn't ready. It was so annoying when people were wishy-washy and if he were to tell Kaname that he wasn't sure if he wanted to do this yet, then he would feel like crap when the pureblood pointed out that he was the one who was leading him up to Kaname's room until the owner of said room took them there faster.

He drew his lips into a hard line when he heard Kaname also remove his shoes and kick both pairs somewhere. Feeling the bed dip under added weight and the body heat hovering over him, he knew that Kaname was now on all fours over him. Not able to see at the moment, he flinched when he felt the sudden warm kiss pressed to the palm of his hand that was thrown over his eyes. At the same time, he felt his previously un-knotted tie pulled off and fingers making quick work of his silver Day Class uniform's buttons. Of course, Zero rarely ever wore it buttoned completely and it only took a second before the lips left his skin and both of Kaname's graceful hands slid under the jacket, pushing it from his shoulders. However, because one of Zero's arms wasn't down, it was more like he pushed it from only one of his shoulders.

"Zero..." Kaname started, knowing that this would bring Zero's arm down so that he could see his lovely face while he undressed him. This was why the older vampire had not hassled the younger one when he had first started- he would have to move his arm at some point. "Your arm."

The pureblood heard a slight huff from Zero and after a moment or two, he flopped his arm down by his side, his glare automatically on Kaname.

"There. Happy?" he grumped, a pout in place.

"Very."

Zero's glower would have been rather potent... that is, if it weren't accompanied by a deep red blush and an overall sense of discomfiture from him. Kaname slipped the other shoulder of the jacket off and stole another kiss from Zero's lips to which Zero slightly responded to with a small moan. With one hand, Kaname began to undo the black vest and then the white shirt; his other hand already under the articles of clothing, sliding up the hunter's taut, well-managed body. Both vampires endured the bond's extra wave of pleasure it sent them and tried to hold back the desire to start tearing at each other from the pulse of heat that spread from lower regions. Kaname's was a little harder to control once he found that Zero wore no undershirt, making his progress all that quicker. So while Kaname fingered his way over the smooth muscled planes of Zero's belly, he could see what he was feeling.

Before the pureblood even thought of asking, Zero sat up slightly, making his stomach tighten sexily beneath Kaname's hand and he shrugged out of all three garments, sliding them over until they fell from the bed. Kaname's eyes soaked up every inch of exposed skin Zero displayed for him and he suddenly and very muchly wanted to see more of his mate. He _wanted_ more of him, period. The sound of his quickened heartbeat sounded like summoning drums in his ears and the fluid noise of his blood running so close to the surface made his fangs lengthen and his eyes tint red hungrily. He could feel himself about to snap... he should do something... he should stop this before it starts... But he knew he could control himself so long as Zero cooperated. In fact, as Zero stared at him silently as if he were contemplating something, Kaname felt a little more rational...

_Please, don't do anything stupid, Zero..._

"Kaname... " Zero whispered, basically begging Kaname to lose it , lowering his head and making his bangs fan over his eyes sensually. "I've decided to trust you... Be gentle, please..."

Practically pouncing forward suddenly, the brunette pinned Zero back down to the bed roughly- his conscience screaming at him to stop before it was too late. Well, his _instincts _were also crying, but they were crying for him to take Zero like a vampire was meant to be taken: bloodily and brutally. At that moment, Zero's original lust mixed with fear pricked at Kaname's intincts, making his own blood run hot, and, although Kaname didn't know it at the moment, he shattered his own promise and Zero's newly-placed trust by completely sinking his throbbing fangs deep down into Zero's tensed neck.

--

**Author's Notes:** I'm glad I was able to set the part when Zero dragged Kaname under the tree correctly- they are both trying to do a certain thing to gain another thing. ^^ That's why I used "He would have to..." twice in that part.

About Zero's first kiss sentence- to end all problems with that, just remember that this is mostly gonna hafta be AU.


	7. Paralyzed

**.The Used- A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_ or any songs by The Used_. _I only own this profitless plotline.

**Author's Notes:** ((This is a re-post because I was too tired the first time to re-read it before I put it up. I found alot of stupid mistakes... That and this little pre-chappie part was missing. ))

Hi! ...^^ Um. I don't know if it worked, but I attempted to set up a forum...? I have no clue how it works... so... Yeah. I think it is there- please check it out...?

Teehee- everyone freaked out over the cliffie~

**Special Thanks:** I wanted to thank everyone who has been reviewing and leaving comments on the content and nice constructive critisism for me to mull over. I love it and get so excited when there's lotsa pretty comments- keep it up, please! :D

I would like to mention **takara94** who reviews alot and often- practically on every chapter- with insightful reviews. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy this installment.

**Chapter Warnings:** Angst (?) and bad words with the word "God". (does that even need a warning??), a little ZeroxAido... I suppose it could be.

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 7- Paralyzed**_

_"My dear Zero..."_

His breath started to become ragged for a whole other reason now...

_"...Your eyes, which are so full of hate... are mine and mine alone." _

His vision blurred until it saw nothing but her cold, hauntingly beautiful smile...

_"I am delighted that you and I..."_

**No...**

_"...are now tied by an unbreakable bond."_

"NO!!"

Zero was only aware of a distant grunt as he swung his arm out in front of him with all of his strength, connecting with something that had been close to him. He blinked repeatedly to clear his blackened sight and what he saw twisted a dagger in his heart that he had hoped was not really planted there in the first place. He slapped a hand over his neck and felt it... he felt the warmth oozing out... He looked to the end of a bed- no, not _a_ bed, Kaname's bed- and saw the pureblood hunched over, licking his lips and looking up at Zero with widened, crimson-stained chocolate eyes. He looked devastated. Pulling his hand away slowly, Zero looked at his hand; it was covered with his own blood.

_He bit me..._ _He __**bit**__ me..._

Zero began to shake again when his realization took root. The brunette had knocked him back to the mattress and tore into his neck like some rabid wolf! Zero had just told him that he trusted him and that he wanted him to be careful not more than three seconds before he did that! Did his words and trust mean nothing to Kaname? The hunter knew that Kaname was aware of Shizuka Hio and how deep the scars dug into Zero's memory, so why...?

Clamping his hand back to his wound with a sharp gasp, he could feel the ache of how Kaname had bitten down and drawn so hard mixing with the pleasure of the blood bond trying to say _Your partner is trying to drink from you! It feels good!_ but Zero would be damned if he did not see what Kuran was getting at. The younger clenched his teeth against the sob he wanted to choke out, his fingers digging into the raw wound- why did he _ever_ think that Kaname was different?!

All vampires ever wanted was a thrall... Blood, and/or sex, in this case, he guessed. It didn't matter where it came from- they just wanted it! Even if it meant using a dirty trick like making someone think that he cared for you... loved you... They would just use you in the end... Is that how it was between them? Then fine! _Fine!_ Zero didn't care! In the back of his mind he knew it was coming anyway, should have seen it- Kuran was a monster just like _her _and the whole lot of them; a pureblood, at that, so why was he surprised? Why was he... crying...?

"Zero. Oh, God, Zero, I am so sorry..." came Kaname's soft plead as he saw the tears streaming from the other vampire's tightly closed eyes; reaching out to touch Zero's arm that wasn't pressing against his bite mark. Immediately, Kaname's hand was slapped away harshly and a pair of hard, frigid and loathing lilac-red eyes were glaring up at him with an intensity a thousand times worse than any look that Aido or the fangirls had ever gotten from the prefect. It stung Kaname right down to his soul to see Zero looking at him that way... like he wanted him to die. What was worse, the boy was crying. He was crying because of him. _He_ had made him cry like this. It made Kaname want to cry, too.

"Zero--"

"Shut up!"

"No, please..." Kaname moaned, trying again to reach Zero. _Don't do this..._

"Don't... Don't fucking touch me," Zero snarled, rubbing his clean hand across his face to erase the moist trace of his misery as he scooted away from Kaname.

_Indeed I was a fool..._ he thought bitterly, recalling how he'd stupidly told the pureblood that he believed that he would not touch him against his will. _God,_ it killed him that he could have fallen for Kaname's empty promises. He felt so played and it almost made him laugh if it weren't so sad.

Zero quickly slipped off of the bed, finally releasing his neck to gather up his clothes. His neck had mostly healed, preventing further bleeding, but the trickles of blood flowed down his collar bone and chest from his movement, fueling his anger. He couldn't believe it... Yes, he thought himself, a vampire hunter, idiotic for getting lured in so far by a sweet-talking pureblood... but... he also had not thought that Kaname was like that. He had actually thought that the other vampire was unlike the others. He had convinced himself that Kaname was so different and actually capable of other feelings that had nothing to do with blood and death. The younger had thought that Kaname was... in love with him. Zero steeled himself against the returning sorrow and shook his head sharply while putting his shoes back on.

_Why would he even want to love me? He's got Yuuki anyway..._

Unconsciously, the hunter glanced at Kaname. The pureblood was standing now with his arms by his side; his hands curled into fists. He was standing in between the door and Zero and that made the latter's mouth twitch into a hard smirk which sent another jolt of agony into Kaname's heart.

Why had he done that to Zero?! What on Earth had overtaken his unparalleled, pureblood control and possessed him to bite Zero like that?! It might have been okay if he hadn't attacked the hunter like a psycho, but he had done so and now the younger was pissed as all Hell.

Kaname was not prepared to blame it on Zero, but he had to say that he probably would not have lost control like that had Zero not said what he had... in that voice... with that look on his face. The scent in the room had already shifted into a heavy one that was tinged with lust and the faint fragrance of Zero's blood through his skin. Ah, his_ blood_! The pounding of it had nearly deafened Kaname as Zero had gotten further and further aroused and the hunter had started to sweat slightly. However, it was not the type of sweat that one secretes when he is working, but rather, a sweet musk that he would produce when trying to "attract a mate", so to speak. Another one of those animalistic functions that only a creature with a keen nose would detect- that a vampire would detect.

Kaname felt himself getting turned on once more with these thoughts, but he quickly smushed that when Zero had managed to slip his jacket and shoes back on. He carried his other items in his hands, but did not regard Kaname at all when he attempted to dash by and out of the pureblood's room. Moving a little sluggishly, Kaname did not stop Zero as he ran past him... but he did reach out with his mental arms and "lock" the door. Of course the room could be locked and unlocked from the inside, but Kaname was easily able to disable the mechanisms without even turning to look.

With the lock's _'click'_ seeming to echo menacingly in the violent silence, Zero let out a low snarl, his fists tightening by his sides. The noise did not threaten Kaname at a basic level... but maybe at a more emotional one and it made his heart hurt again to have Zero act like this towards him... But he had to get the moody vampire to listen to him...

"Zero, would you please listen--"

"I swear to God, I will fucking blow your head off if you do not open this goddamn door," came the tense, angry interruption. Zero's rage was obviously being held back with some effort.

This time, Kaname did wince slightly at the harsh tone and language Zero took on, but he forced himself to turn and meet his bondmate's wrath. After all, Kaname could blame it on himself more readily than he could his dear boy- Zero could not have possibly predicted Kaname's behavior. Not if he practically offered himself like that. Oh, and that had made the pureblood _so _happy... before he went all _vampire_ on him.

"Please, Zero. I cannot seem to remember that you are not... not like the rest of us." Kaname tried, actually finding it hard to find words that Zero would not take the wrong way.

Unfortunately, "not like the rest of us" was definitely not something Zero wanted to hear.

In all of his fiery, pissed-off glory, Zero spun around, his cheeks red with fury and maybe humiliation, and Kaname's expression also changed. The brunette looked absolutely depressed at his folly- both a few minutes ago on the bed and now at his words. Were those tears pooling on the younger's bottom lids...?

"_'Not like the rest of you'?!_ What- I'm not a _real _vampire so that gives you a reason to fucking _bite_ me!? Am I so below you, Kuran, that you think you can fool me into being a... a sex-toy?! And- and that you can use me for blood, too? Did you think that... I wouldn't mind...?"

He let out a sharp sob-like noise and closed his eyes, bowing his head quickly, his shoulders shaking. Warm tears slipped from his eyes and fell to the carpet embarrassingly, but his body wouldn't move to cover his unmanly actions. _Shit..._ he hissed mentally at his weakness. It was just... so stupid... He was in love with him. For God's sake, he was in love with Kaname Kuran. And all the man wanted him for was his body and the crimson life within it. Whoever ran destiny really sucks.

At the sight of Zero's tears actually sliding down his flushed cheeks when he dipped his head, Kaname started slightly as the blood bond prodded him to go to him. ...It was undeniably stronger- the bond. Kaname _had_ drawn a few mouthfuls of Zero's positively delightful blood before he swung at him, but was it enough to complete the blood bond? Either way, that was not the issue right now, and Kaname stepped forward, reaching out one of his hands to touch Zero's quivering arms.

Wrong move...

Zero lashed out, tears still streaming down his face, and slammed the heel of his hand to Kaname's chest. Before he could stop himself, while Kaname reeled back slightly from the sheerness of the hit, he let a hunter charm spiral down from his arm and attacked Kaname. Immediately, the brunette felt the pain and he let out a feral snarl, backpedalling before he killed Zero by accident. Luckily, he merely bent his knees a bit from the powerful ache.

_Oh, _now _my rationality prevails over my instincts..._ he thought dryly as he stumbled back further, barely moving so that he could plop down on his bed instead of the floor. What was this...? Well, obviously it was an anti-vampire charm, but what kind? It felt like thousands of little flames were riding on his blood cells, torching his veins and his heart as they passed through it. His breath started to rasp and he clenched his chest, not unlike how Zero looked when he was thirsting. He felt sweat beginning to bead up on his forehead as he panted harder. ...He was a pureblood, but as previously thought of, that also made him extremely vulnerable to these kinds of things. Quite honestly, this could kill him...

Zero stared wide-eyed as Kaname Kuran... _suffered_. He never looked like he had a hard time with anything, but there he was, on the bed, gasping for air like a fish out of water. His throat sounded like it was constricted- his breathing sounded as if he was trying to swallow a marshmallow whole with his mouth open. His long, pale fingers not so graceful-looking anymore as they twisted into his black dress shirt, shredding it slightly. He tucked his chin into his chest, his dark hair falling to cover his twisted face. Letting out another animalistic growl like a wounded wolf, he looked like he was having stomach problems, which, Zero knew, was not the case. Suddenly, the brunette shot his gaze back up to Zero. The look sent a crack of _something _up his spine and Zero froze as Kaname opened his mouth.

_"Help me."_

Swiftly, Zero darted closer to Kaname and placed his hand on Kaname's thigh. Oddly enough, it felt like the pureblood was _vibrating_. He must be controlling his shaking, but, unable to do so completely, only shortened the motion to quick, small jerks. Using the reverse-charm, he saw Kaname calm down, still panting a little. Zero stood straight once again, trying not to look Kaname in the eye. That was too dramatic on his part and he had almost killed Kaname. Running a hand back through his hair stressfully, he could feel Kaname's eyes on his back when he turned. The brunette did not have to say anything, but Zero knew...

Kaname was not done with him yet.

...

The wind seemed even colder than it normally was... but that was probably because he was slowly dying... that probably was it... Probably. At least it wasn't noticable yet- at least, he did not think it was.

Zero shivered once, his whole body moving with the action and he fought the urge to wrap his arms around himself while he scanned the area for stray Day Class girls. He had just ushered the Night Class to the academics building and now he was finally about to get back to his remotely warm room. Remotely because lately he could not seem to stay warm for very long and it was increasingly annoying. Ah, and it was only late Spring... He knew why though...

He had not fed in about half a week. Normally, that was nothing, but... it would seem as though Kaname Kuran had actually completed the blood bond that one day and, Lord help him, Zero was literally about to keel over with the ache of it all. And it was not just the bloodlust (but that was a damn demanding urge). It was also just the sheer want... the sheer _need_ to be near the other vampire and to see him or touch him, if he could. The thought of how Kaname dug his fangs down to the hilt into his neck was still giving him nightmares to this very day, but... when he thought about it for too long, he started to think that it had felt good. Honestly, he could not remember how it actually felt; he could not recall it actually being painful...

Another random tremble rocked his body.

_It was nothing but a game to him..._ Zero miserably reminded himself, closing his vulnerable-looking lilac eyes for a moment and finally hugging his chilled body, figuring that it would be okay to let himself be a little weak while no one was around.

The pureblood had not been attending escort ever since he had bitten him and gotten attacked, but that only solidified Zero's theory of Kaname using him. Why would he want to go through with the stupid escort if he could just go to the school building undetected? Yuuki was not here and Zero had found out about Kaname's deception. It made sense. It was gut-wrenching, yes, but it made sense. Zero squeezed his sides harder and clenched his eyelids tighter. He was so _thirsty_...

_Why did I believe him...?!_ he hissed in his mind as the hunger clawed at his insides for the umpteen millionth time since half a week ago. If he hadn't fallen for his allure...

"Kiryuu."

Zero spun around, his eyes wide with shock. His arms stayed around his body though and he knew that his eyes were well and red by now...

"Ai... Aido... What are y-you doing out here...? You should be in c-class." Zero stuttered breathily through his suddenly chattering teeth. His burning eyes automatically locking onto Aido's tender-looking throat.

The noble rolled his ice-blue eyes and sucked his teeth before coming closer, looking annoyed about something. Before Zero could say anything more, the blonde grabbed his arm away from where it was latched into his ribs and he said, "I'm here to feed you, stupid."

"Wh...What--" Zero got a little dizzy and his eyes hazed over- he could feel it.

"Look, I'm a genius, so don't you dare think that I haven't noticed what has happened. You have betrayed Kaname-sama and, I swear, if he wouldn't kill me for it, I would kill you myself," Aido growled lowly, pulling Zero under the cover of some trees. "However, I'm not quite sure what exactly you did to him, but he is absolutely not the same anymore since a few days ago. There isn't much I can do for him directly, but sometimes during class he subconsiously holds his neck where I presume you dirty it when you feed. He is upset... and he knows that you must be thirsty. So..." Aido sighed, turning around to face Zero's dazed and hungry stare. "I am going to give you my blood to keep your ungrateful butt alive. Maybe it will stop the obnoxious feeling your thirst gives Kaname through the bond, too."

Aido wore his serious face as best as he could, but truthfully, he was pissed. He did not want this filthy... _ex-human_ to drink from him, but it was one of the only things he could do to help placate his favorite pureblood without exactly prying into the brunette's personal life. He groaned when Zero just stood there, looking kind of drunk, but also sort of like his normal self. His eyebrows were set low in a half-scowl and he murmured, "You don't know what you are talking about. Kuran is not upset... especially not over me..."

"What are you talking about?" Aido growled. He hated it when people did not appreciate when his beloved Kaname-sama blessed them with his attention. Such unworthy people, at that... "Just- Just shut up and drink."

With that, Aido pulled his collar away. It moved smoothly because he had already undone the first few buttons on his three-piece uniform and the tie. A sharp gasp was torn from his lips when Kiryuu was suddenly upon him, his body almost flush against his. He had thought that he would have had to work harder...

"If you so much as waste one drop..." Aido muttered angrily.

But Zero was too far gone to even care who this was anymore. He could smell it. He could hear it. For all he knew, he might even be seeing it. Delicious, fresh, hot blood was right here... He hadn't felt it this bad when he was escorting the Night Class because first of all, he was not paying attention to anyone- just looking for Kaname seeing as how this was the fourth night/day he had skipped escort; second, because the humans' blood didn't really smell as good as a vampire's.

He traced a lazy, but deceptively coy circle over Aido's neck, only half-aware of the slight squeak the other gave. Aido must not have been bitten before... Of course, Zero did not give a fuck and he swiftly penetrated the blonde's flesh, groaning as he felt sweet blood filling his mouth and senses. It felt like he hadn't fed in years... Drawing greedily, he pressed his body harder against the one in front of him, craving the warmth it gave. Aido pushed against Zero's shoulders, protesting, but the hunter only gripped the other's shoulders to hold him still.

"Damn it!" Aido hissed, blushing despite himself at how Zero's hips were so freaking close to his. And he hated to say it, but it felt... _good_ to have his blood being sucked from him. Not so much because of who it was (definitely not that) but it was a vampire's nature to enjoy this. And he was.

As he expected, he felt a flimsy one-way bond sprouting in his mind, releasing a few pleasure endorphins as it does, but he was not suprised or particularly pleased. He only endured it for now and hoped that it would fade with time like a forgotten toy in the attic. It would be there, but he would never really notice it unless something happened to Zero or if he called upon it to locate him... which he most likely would not do.

Panting, Zero pulled away, at last, letting the stray drops slide down his chin for a moment while he rested his head on Aido's shoulder. But it wasn't because he wanted to... and it wasn't because he was tired. It was because Aido's blood did not work. He was still wanting more lifeblood. Luckily, the Level B blood managed to put it off a bit so that he could function until maybe tomorrow afternoon. He did not tell Aido this though- he felt crappy enough for letting his hunger get the best of him and he stepped back until he was at arms' length, both hands still on Aido's upper arms.

"Th-Thanks..." Zero stammered, but this time, because it was a little awkward.

"Yeah..." Aido murmured, just as awkward.

They both stood there for a moment after Zero let him go, not looking at each other, but when Aido remembered that he was supposed to be taking a "restroom break", he started.

"See you, Kiryuu," he said, heading back. He stopped, though, to add hesitantly, "And, please... you have to take care of Kaname... He isn't as invincible as he seems..."

Zero turned to ask what he meant, but, of course, Aido was already gone. So instead he scoffed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, the blood not visible on the black parts (it managed to not get on the white stripes that line the jacket) and said to himself, "He must not need much help."

Also, leaving the forest, Zero headed back towards his dorm room in the Moon Dorms walking briskly. Who knew when the chills would return.

"Besides..." Zero muttered, getting a little depressed again as he thought about what Aido said before he left. "... if he really needed me, he would come right? Ha... need me for _what_, though? Isn't that the question?"

...

Kaname buried his face in his hands for a quick moment, running both of them up and through his hair, before anyone noticed his gesture and felt _beyond _exhausted. He needed to see Zero so bad... but he would not trust himself around him anymore... Ever. Thinking about it had made him see just how harmful he would be to the boy. He would never hurt Zero again, so the easiest and sure-fire way to do so was to not see him. But he could wear a mask and look fine. He was used to it by now, he supposed.

Purebloods were just... meant to be alone. In these times, with his kind so rare, he would be partnered up with some random pureblood female and breed with her. He would not love her, most likely, and that was it. He would still be alone... just as he always has. Yes, yes, he had friends but they had their own place to fill in his heart. But there was one hole missing... and Zero had run his fingers around the edge of it and Kaname was so close to having him there, as his lover, but then he screwed it up. He bit him and, as luck would have it, formed a two-way bond. The kind for real, loving mates. Now the passion burned even hotter for the hunter, but, _God_, what timing! _Just _when he scared him off.

And then he had been feeling Zero's hunger! It tugged at him incessantly and he could scarce pay attention in his classes or council meetings. But... just a few seconds ago, it dimmed a little... Maybe he fought the blood tablets down...

The sound of Aido returning to class made Kaname's falsely calm gaze slide over to watch him retreat to his seat quickly. Aido looked up the tiered seats to him and smiled briefly before turning away. Kaname thought nothing of it and looked out the window to his left.

_Zero...!_

A sharp tendril of pain laced through his veins and he cursed in his mind as he tensed. A few other students felt his sudden discomfort and turned, but he just nodded, using his will to assure them that he was fine. They turned back, but he still felt like jumping out of the window and tackling the hunter. See, that was why they were in the impasse that they were. He could not control himself around him... But he hadn't meant to see him so... Kaname took a deep, calming breath.

Well, that did not help at all.

He smelled Zero's scent in the room. It threatened to make his entire being ache for his bondmate, but the just as sharp curiosity made him narrow his senses. Why was Zero's smell in here? It wasn't him- he had been painstakingly avoiding him... And he had not picked it up until... until Aido came back in...

Aido going to the bathroom for a little longer than normal... Zero's _"feed me"_ vibe unintensifying... Aido returning with the Level D's scent on him...

The window next to Kaname's head shattered, immediately dissolving into glittering dust that floated outside before any shards hit the floor.

--

**Author's Notes:** *dies* ((stayed up late to finish this- I hope it's goood~ I know it was kind of all over the place, but I had stopped for about two days to catch up on my work I had not gone to school the other day to watch what was translated of _Vampire Knight Guilty_ :3 shhh... Please review!))


	8. Earthquake

**.The Used- A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_ or any songs by The Used_. _I only own this profitless plotline.

**Author's Notes:** Hello~ I have time! :3 I hope this one pans out correctly The last chappie almost spiraled out of control- it had Kaname keeping Zero's charm in his body and Zero had bolted out of the door... I had to delete that and fix it.

The title song goes really well if you read it as if Kaname were singing. ^^

Also, I keep adding the 'u' on the end of Ichijou and Aidou when I type, so that is how I'm spelling it now rather than the "extra American" way. X3

**Chappie Warnings:** Upset pureblood! D:

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 8- Earthquake**_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he stood in front of the Sun Dormitory out in the pleasantly warm night air. What on earth was he doing...? Okay, so he had found out that Aido had fed Zero his blood instead of coming to him... Of course, Zero had made it more than clear last time what he thought of Kaname, the monster, so perhaps the thought of Zero coming back for blood was unlikely. But Aidou! Kaname would bet his fangs that Zero had not asked the noble for blood so that could only mean that the blone had gone to Zero. But for Zero to actually _accept_ and sink his fangs into Hanabusa's neck the way that Kaname knew felt maddeningly delightful and then _sucked_ inthat certain way that Zero probably did not know nearly drove Kaname insane with lust as of late...

The nearby pillar that supported the overhang groaned lowly, threatening to snap under Kaname's unrestrained aura.

"God..." the pureblood sighed, exasperated, as he concentrated on not destroying anything right now. He had to calm down- he had not even meant to come here.

_At the sound of the window being quietly ground up by invisible, yet potent, forces, the whole classroom turned to face Kaname once more. Except for Aidou. Kaname's murderous gaze was trained on the blonde noble, but all Aidou did was quiver. He knew what he had done and why Kaname's aura was nearly freezing even him, the one who could form glaciers at his command. He knew that he was in big... big... trouble._

_"Kaname..."_

_The pureblood's ruby glare turned on one of his best friends, Takuma Ichijou, and the green-eyed vampire winced slightly at the wrath that shone in his President's eyes. However, Takuma was very close to Kaname and he only murmured, "Kaname, is... everything all right?"_

_Of course everything was not all right, but Ichijou knew better than to assume things about people, especially this one. Kaname was secretive and usually had excellent reign over his emotions, but this time, the brunette had powdered the window and threatened to shatter Aidou with his glower._

_Kaname didn't answer Ichijou right away, but rather, returned his chilly stare back on Aidou, who was still trembling and kind of looking like he wanted to turn and meet Kaname's eyes, but obviously knowing that he would probably die from it. Aidou loved Kaname dearly and the pureblood knew that, but to feed __**his **__Zero at all, let alone without permission and behind his back..._

_"I need a moment," Kaname growled so only Ichijou could hear, his eyes tearing away from Aidou before he hurt him as he stood up._

_"Of course, Kaname," Takuma nodded with a warm, sympathetic smile, backing away from the angry vampire so that he could move. Kaname began his graceful walk down the aisle before moving down the steps, nodding to the teacher on the way to the door. The teacher bowed his head slightly in return. With one last look at Aidou before he crossed the threshold, he saw that the noble had his eyes down and his mouth tightly clamped shut, sweat dotting his face._

_"Aidou."_

_Said vampire twitched and slowly looked up at Kaname...._

_"I will see you later."_

And then he had come here.

He could sense that the ex-human was inside of his dorm room and he wondered if Zero could feel him, too... Unfortunately, Kaname could also feel how dejected Zero was and it made him depressed, too. Partly because that was what the blood bond did- it let the mates have joy and pleasure together and also sorrow and pain- but he also felt anguish because he still could not believe that they had done that to each other. Zero had fed from someone else (even though the hunter might not see the problem with that) and he had also attacked him with a charm. That attack had hit home with Kaname. Zero could have killed him... and the boy was probably aware of it. Then again, he supposed that it was warranted to some extent. Kaname had bitten him much too roughly that day and he knew that Zero was sensitive about fangs and bites, seeing as how Shizuka had ruined his life and all...

"I'm so stupid."

...

The heat of the shower he had taken lingered on his skin and Zero was thankful for that as he sank down onto the softness of his bed. Either way, he pulled the covers up to his chin, trapping the warmth under the black quilt and sighed, closing his heavy lids over softened lavender eyes.

He would hopefully sleep for hours... The Day Class had a field trip tomorrow, so he would not have prefect duties until tomorrow night when they got back. Actually, he was supposed to do his rounds as he normally would in the morning, but he would much rather sleep. He was so tired. Zero had been suffering from the lack of Kaname and it was starting to become physical- the dark circles under his eyes from lack of rest and the way his movements were almost like that of a confused hospital patient. He felt so... lost without Kaname.

Oh, but how often he cursed himself for even feeling that way. He knew that the pureblood was only using him for his body and eventually blood so why on Earth would he love someone like that? But he could not help it- Kaname (before the bite) had been so ginger and loving with him. Zero thought that the older vampire did not see the younger as "Zero Kiryuu the last member of the Kiryuu hunters" or "Zero Kiryuu the Level D vampire who would soon go on a rampage and would need to be killed." Kaname had seen him as "Zero Kiryuu- living, feeling being." Well, he _had_. He had before he decided to tear into his neck for the flowing life beneath his skin. True, it had only ached rather than make him cry out like Zero thought it would have, but Zero had thought that Kaname would be more considerate with things like that... But... perhaps the ex-human had been a little to quick to assume.

Kaname was a pureblooded vampire prince- of course he would want to bite Zero... Maybe he was a little excited and let it get the best of him... Ah, but that's right...

_You are not like the rest of us..._

Apparently, Kaname really did see him as only a Level D. Ex-humans were usually used for such things as sex and blood and Kaname was probably brought up to utilize them as such. Kaname was only putting Zero in his place... That was all it was.

Silent tears slid down Zero's cheek and soaked into the pillow under his head as he sniffled and buried his face into it. But he had loved him... Zero had loved Kaname. And he still did.

"Damn you, Kaname..." he hissed.

The taste of Aidou's blood on his tongue was a little reminder of how bad this was all going down. Zero was still practically dying and the blonde's blood only sated him a tiny bit. As he had realized soon after feeding, no one else's blood would slake his thirst like Kaname's would. The mighty, two-way blood bond left minimal, if any, room for substitute and Zero knew that once he woke up tomorrow, he would be starving for Kaname's sweet, thick lifeblood once more. He wondered if Aidou would continue to give him his own blood to help calm the apparently upset pureblood. Zero would not ask Aidou, but if he gave, he would take. Besides, it was not really like Kaname was "suffering" from Zero's hunger. The hunter knew that he was possibly feeling a little put off, being bonded and all, but he most likely was only annoyed by it.

And of course, the charm that he had used against Kaname was hardly mature. He had been unstable at that moment, but to attack him like that... The pureblood could have died! Zero probably would have just stood there, mouth slightly agape, while Kaname's blood burned through him inside-out, but then, the brunette had said, "Help me..." and Zero had given the counter-charm. Zero could have bitten his own tongue off for all the agony Kaname had felt at that moment. The hunter knew how painful and dangerous those charms could be... and to a pureblood, it was reported to be much worse. Kaname had to endure that because of Zero...

He really just wanted to apologize to Kaname and just return to the way things were before the older male had bitten him. It had been going so well, if not a little slowly. But how would Kaname ever forgive him? If anything, he would end up torturing the hunter for that anti-vampire crap Zero pulled. He had felt the way Kaname's aura was before he left. Pained, betrayed... and Zero couldn't quite put his finger on what the other feeling was. It was kind of like Kaname was saying that he would come after Zero. Even so, even after Kaname had treated Zero like the Level D scum he was, Zero wished that things had not crumbled this way.

With a bitter, self-pitying laugh, Zero gradually fell into a soon-to-be-fitful slumber.

...

Not even trying, Kaname basically floated down the Sun Dormitory's hallways until he came upon his goal- Zero's room. The rather monotone feel to the bond told him that the smaller vampire was asleep along with the sound of soft breathing through the door. Good. He did not want to risk making Zero even more angry than he already was. After the attack, Kaname told himself that he would not hate Zero for it. No matter how excrutiating the spell had been. He would only continue pursuing Zero. However, if Zero knew that he was here, he would flip. But he would only be there for a little while... Just a little while.

...

Something warm was gently playing along his neck. Something safe and familiar. He felt no alarm at all as it brushed fleetingly over his tattoo where that woman bit him. In fact, as the decided fingers danced over his skin, he moved his head away so that they could do so more. It felt so good- like he was in a desert and these caresses were like ice cold water down his throat. And the whispered, "Zero..." was like a cool breeze over his ear. The light kisses to his temple and forehead and lips were like raindrops dotting his face. One of the kisses fell on the un-inked side of his neck where a recent bite from a certain brunette had been administered, but when he felt two sharpened points touch down very, very slightly, he winced, ready to cry, when he heard, "I am so sorry... So sorry... You know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. No, never. I did not mean to ruin what I... no, what _we_ were working towards, Zero. I know that you feel the same way about me as I do you. I love you..." It was breathed against his collar bone and was interrupted by a chaste kiss to the once-bitten throat. "I love you."

His vision was blurred as he blinked his lavender eyes open, wanting to see who this person was- if they were real, that is, and not a dream. However, when he could see clearly, he only saw his ceiling in the dark. He must have been dreaming again... But wait... if that was a dream then why did Kaname Kuran's scent linger on his blankets and on his skin...?

--

**Author's Notes:** Aw~ That "dream" was added in at the last moment. I couldn't resist putting that tiny fluff in.

Sorry for the lack of length, but I really wanted to get a new chappie out. Please review and tell me what you thought. :3 I will try and work on another chappie ASAP!


	9. With Me Tonight

**.The Used- A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_ or any songs by The Used_. _I only own this profitless plotline. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Credits:** For the symptoms of blood bonds: **Blackened Wing**, **lightpathetic**, **Incagold27** Extra for **Blackened Wing** for something else in this chappie, but I don't want to spoil it, so if you've read her stories then you'll see it when you get there.

**Author's Notes:** I recently got politely lectured and I would like to thank and credit the amazing **Blackened Wing** and **lightpathetic**, two well-known and freaking awesome VK fanfic authors (and **Incagold27** whose undoubtedly lovely work I have recently read ^^;) who portray the blood bond in a certain way that I played off of. I had no intention to upset anyone, but apologize either way and will now start putting credits under the disclaimer if I am aware of using a borrowed idea.

Thank you **xXMirinXx **(even if you didn't want the mention ).

Oh, and thank you to **YenGirl** (everyone thanks you and now you've got one from me!) for that awesome review- it made me giggle. ^-^

**Chappie Warnings:** A little yaoi, not too graphic though.

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 9- With Me Tonight**_

"Did you think that what you did would make me happy?"

"I... I thought that it would bring you relief, yes..."

"From what?"

A shallow gulp.

"From the way your blood bond alerted you to his thirst."

Kaname's russet glare narrowed at the mention of the bond, but he did not really find it bad that Aidou knew about him and Zero. Aidou was one who would tell Kaname what he knew, even if it would have been smarter not to. It was not really that he was more observant than the other vampires, the blonde was just a little outspoken. Besides, Aidou knew better than to spread the fact that Kaname Kuran had a blood bond with Zero Kiryuu. But still... it irked Kaname a little to hear that Aidou only did it so the bond would not "worry" the pureblood...

"But also because I knew that you would be worried that Kiryuu would get sick or too weak..." he added softly.

...Okay, so maybe Aidou was not all that obsessed with Kaname to the point where he was cold-hearted. In fact, that last sentence just may have spared the noble's life.

Kaname stared Aidou down for a few more blistering moments before turning to look out of the window where he could see Zero heading back to the school building from the Moon Dorm gates- it was time for the hunter to go to class after escort. The sight of the boy made Kaname's chest tighten slightly, but he ignored it and said, without looking at Aidou, "Although I am extremely enraged at how you have fed Zero, _my _bondmate, your blood," he started, stressing the word "my" with possessiveness and a quick leer out of the corner of his eye to the nervous blonde. "I appreciate you keeping him healthy as best as you could, Aidou. Although, I have to remind you that since Zero and I have a two-way blood bond..." Aidou paled at that- oops... maybe the Level B didn't know _that..._ "...his thirst will never be quenched with anyone's blood other than mine. So I would appreciate it more if you would not give him any more blood after this. Is that understood?"

Aidou shook his head quickly and said, "Yes, Kaname-sama!" a little too loudly.

The brunette dismissed him with a slight smirk and on the way back to his room, Aidou marveled at how his Kaname-sama hadn't slapped him or anything! He found himself a little relieved that his punishment had been light and then musing jealously, yet good-naturedly, over how Zero and Kaname had a two-way bond. Ah... well, at least now he did not have to keep feeding Zero. Last night was freaky...

As he reached the room, Kain was inside, doing homework. Aidou smirked proudly at his cousin when the older said, "So did he slap you?"

"No. He did not, as a matter of fact. He only scolded me a bit."

Kain looked up from his paper, a little shocked. Kaname didn't slap Hanabusa Aidou...? What the heck was going on? After a moment, Kain wondered if Kaname was feeling well.

"This calls for Pocky~" Aidou slightly squealed, swiftly stepping to the place where he was currently hiding his Chocolate Pocky from people like Shiki and Rima. However, upon pulling open the drawer...

"IT'S _GONE_!" he wailed, pulling the drawer out further to make sure it was really gone. "All five packs!" But after getting over it slightly, he saw the folded piece of stationary that hadn't been in this drawer previously. Distractedly and maybe with a few tears in his eyes, he took it out as Kain came over to see as well.

Opening it he read aloud, "'_Did you really think that you were going to get off that easy? -Kaname Kuran_'"

Immediately, Aidou threw his head back and let out a loud whine of, "Kaname-samaaaa...!" while Kain chuckled and put a hand on Aidou's blonde head sympathetically.

"Well, at least he didn't smack you."

--

Zero seethed at the slight shiver that ran up his spine. That was the seventh time that had happened this morning and it was pissing him off. Not so much the fact that he was freezing in the warm classroom or that it kept happening, but rather, it was because he knew why he was so cold.

He needed Kaname and Kaname didn't need him.

It was bad enough that he knew that he craved the pureblood, but why did his body have to keep bloody reminding him? God...

The chill bit at him again and he had to clench his teeth to keep himself from letting out a breathy shudder. People were already glancing at him like he was weird. Well, he didn't care if it was distracting to them, but he didn't like people staring at him. It made him angry when people did that.

Of course, the condition was distracting him as well, because he kept thinking about how only Kaname's blood would be able to stop it. But should he go to the pureblood? Well... he knew that he _should_, but would he? Do you have any idea how humiliating it would be to crawl back to Kaname and beg for him to give him his blood while said pureblood looked down his nose at him condescendingly? 'Not like the rest of them', indeed...

Zero sighed hopelessly as his fingers began to go rigid from his damned chilly state of withdrawl. He liked to think that maybe it really was Kaname just losing control for a bit that one time and that the brunette didn't _really _try to steal his blood and rape him. Maybe then the ex-human could bring himself to get to Kaname for some help...

Suddenly, the soft ache in his limbs flared sharply and tightened around his nerve endings, begging him to scream. Zero bit his bottom lip so hard that it bled to keep the cry inside and just slowly put his head to the desk, wrapping his arms around his stomach. _Damn it all._

He stood up.

_--_

Looking up from the book he was reading, Kaname automatically looked in the direction of the academic building when a curl of alarm slinked into his conscious mind. Zero was suffering again, just as he knew would happen, but this time, he also felt a little nauseous. Frowning, he closed the book and rose from his cushy armchair, squinting slightly at the light filtering through the curtains that crossed his eyes when he stood. It wasn't too late in the morning where a vampire was concerned, but he felt a little sleepy. Not being with Zero (save last night when he paid a visit to a certain sleeping hunter to whisper his love and apologies) was really taking its toll on him. If his body was capable of being so, he would have darkened circles under his eyes- definitely.

He felt a little silly for not being able to face Zero because of what had happened, but he was half-afraid of losing it again. Especially when he had not had serious interaction with the stoic teen for a while. It was bound to burst free when he saw him and it would only make matters worse, which was why he was avoiding Zero as much as he could. Last night was proof of that. When he had found out what Aidou had done, his emotions spiraled out of control for a second and dissolved the damn window, for God's sake. What if a person was there instead of a window? Kaname slid his eyes closed to calm down.

Of course, the zinging thirst-cries streaming in constantly from Zero's side was not helping calm him much. They were much stronger than they had been before Kaname went crazy on his neck...

He rubbed the bite-area which actually ached a little when he touched it. Perhaps he was doing this wrong... If he kept letting this want build up, he'd most likely hurt Zero when he saw him. And also, he had just got done telling Aidou that only Kaname's blood would help Zero, so what was avoiding him supposed to do? Out of sight, out of mind was not going to work here and Kaname stared at the floor for a moment weighing pros and cons...

He began to change back into some casual, dark-colored clothes.

--

Walking briskly across the courtyard, Zero winced every once and a while when the sun would suddenly become to irritating to his eyes and skin. Ah, the sun, though... It warmed his icy skin up pleasantly, albeit not by much.

He would probably hate himself after this was over, but at the moment, the only thing that mattered- the only thing that was running through his head right now- was Kaname. Kaname and his body. Kaname and his warmth. The pureblood's lips and voice and touch... and his blood. Zero allowed the sighing quiver that parted his lips now as he broke into a run. Not a full-out dash, but he needed to get to Kaname's room. _Now_. His desire was the only things that was not running cold along with his body.

_God_, who _cared _if Kaname was only using him... It was maddeningly delightful! He would forgive him, he would _forgive _Kaname Kuran, all right? And when Zero thought about it, the bite had been arousing, hadn't it? Maybe not when it was made, but he had noticed how sensitive his neck was where Kaname had bitten him. Pleasantly sensitive. Zero moaned a little just thinking about it, his legs carrying him a little faster as he sensed Kaname's powerful, pureblood aura in the Moon Dorms.

--

He did not feel so tired anymore as he made his way down the main stairway. Kaname was actually kind of excited that he had made the decision to go find Zero and resolve this. No doubt, the hunter would be mad... and may even reject him, but Kaname had to try. This was ridiculous. Anyway, Zero had to have known back then that Kaname would bite him eventually- they were practically lovers and they were both vampires. Wisely, Kaname would never make it Zero's fault like that, though, but he figured that Zero was smart enough to think about that.

His steps faltered in their purposeful strides when he felt an injection of arousal pass through their bond. It made him get a little lust-stricken as well and he wondered what the hell Zero was doing? He was in class, wasn't he?

Kaname, with a confused look, opened the doors quietly and slipped out, shutting them just as softly. As soon as he turned to meet the bright sun, more convincing and... knee-buckling evidence of Zero's state of being right now floated to him on the breeze. The scent of Zero's desire made his fangs throb and his body tremble. Zero was outside somewhere, then, or at least by an open window, if his mate-beckoning smell was like that. Mate-beckoning... Oh, Kaname was definitely coming now, don't worry... His steps fell on the grass in a way that could only be called motivated.

--

Okay, so maybe Zero was _dashing _down the path to the Moon Dormitory, this time.

He could feel his bodily lust and bloodlust both pounding through his body and he felt like a dog running to the sound of his food bowl being filled. Nothing really penetrated his senses other than the looming dormitory he was headed for. His thoughts were filled with imaginitive images of when he reached Kaname... the things Zero would do to him when he got there...

--

Kaname began releasing his own sex-scents at this point; Zero's had made his body do so, but Kaname didn't mind much. He wanted Zero to smell it- he wanted him to know just how he made him feel. If Zero was anywhere nearby, he had better be ready for when Kaname got to him...

--

...Was that Kaname coming down the path? Zero nearly fainted when the wind finally shifted and he caught the scent of lust coming from the other.

--

...Was that Zero? Was he coming _this_ way on purpose to come and see the older vampire?

--

Both males thought about skidding to a halt, but at the sight of the crimson irises and the desperate and downright affectionate smiles on both faces, each settled for smushing the other with his body and crashing their mouths together in a heated clash of lips and fangs. They moaned at the much-needed and awaited-for contact and hair promptly became mussed and clothes wrinkled and half-ripped off right there in the middle of the walkway.

As Kaname moved his roving mouth to Zero's now exposed collarbone, the hunter remembered something that he was supposed to do.

"Kana... K-Kaname," he gasped, his head tilted back, hazily recognizing what was called the sky through the sexual fuzz. "I'm sorry... for... for the charm..."

"Forgiven," Kaname muttered, licking the reddening mark he left. "It was my fault anyway."

Zero moaned at the feel of the thigh at his groin and gripped at the pureblood's shoulders fervently, trying not to fall with his weakening legs. A faint, negative pain pressed down on his horniness when he continued, "And... And I don't mind if you are only using me..."

The loss of pressure in places made Zero whimper involuntarily and he looked dazedly at a devastated-looking Kaname.

"...Using you? What...?"

"For my blood and... my body... It's okay... I... I love the sensations either way, Kaname, so just... just don't ignore me anymore. I know that I am only a Level D," Zero whispered, his flaming need momentarily taken by sorrow. He had really hated having Kaname avoid him like the plague.

Kaname locked Zero's vulnerable gaze with his own concerned one as he held him there. The hunter thought that he had bitten him because he was there to be used? Because Zero's rank was lower than his? ...That was enough to make Kaname want to laugh- but the kind of laugh that a depressed and drunk person bellows out before transitioning smoothly into sobs.

"Zero, I didn't bite you because I wanted to _use_ you..."

Zero's now want-darkened eyes widened in hope.

"Granted, I had not meant to do it so roughly and without permission, but I did it because I wanted to take some of you into me. The scent and bloodlust contributed, yes, but I was planning on doing it anyway. Blood exchanges feel good, Zero... I wanted to pleasure you."

A faint blush stole its way over the younger vampire's cheeks and he murmured, "Then... why did you say that I wasn't like the rest of you...?"

Kaname could have smacked himself in the forehead. He had known back then that he was going to screw it up.

"I had meant that you were human once, so you might not find biting and pain arousing like I would. A natural-born vampire would enjoy biting and scratching in love making. Thus, you are not like the rest of us. I would have to treat you gently and that had slipped my mind... I am sorry."

After a few moments of soaking this all in while the silver-haired teen stared at the rumpled clothes on the man in front of him, Zero looked back up, a slightly sly smirk on his already bruised lips.

"I think that you should show me how 'the rest of you' do it... That way I will understand your apology better."

Kaname grinned a grin that reached his eyes.

--

**Author's Notes:** Alot of you begged Kaname not to punish Aidou too harshly. Well... for Aidou, I think that taking all of his Pocky is just as bad as getting smacked. I made Kaname understand what Aidou was trying to do for him, so... sorry to those who wanted to see Kaname punish Aidou harder. (You sadistic people. X3 Just kidding.)

Ahahaha... I liked how that part when they were running to each other turned out- it tapered down, but got more urgent and then _Wham!_ yaoi.

I think that the story will be coming to a close soon. Not now, but soon. I'm running out of songs by The Used that would fit with the scenarios... ;

However, I like some of their songs' lyrics and titles and think that some of them could work with other situations, so after this story, I will probably post a few one-shots or two shots or what have you with titles from their songs. ^^

Stick with Kaname and Zero 'til the end, okay? And leave them nice reviews! :3


	10. Dark Days

**.The Used- A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_ or any songs by The Used_. _I only own this profitless plotline. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Author's Notes:** Holy freaking _crap_! Do you know what I realized last time I posted a chappie that I had not noticed the other times!? I have over _one-hundred_ reviews! I almost died when I saw it! I'm so happy! I just... I don't know, but thank you sooooo much to the readers and reviewers... *tears up* I'm so thankful...

Thank you to **everyone **who reviewed and a special re-thanks to **YenGirl **for beta-ing (even though she is doing many other stories and as consequently not gotten to this chappie just yet... XD). I am actually shocked to find that this one has gotten more response than MLC... But trust me- I am NOT complaining- keep reading and reviewing! :D

**By the way**- the chappie title's corresponding song (which I LOVE!)... It's not the actual title that the chappie goes with, but rather the lyrics, so don't get confused. In fact, I listened to this song as I typed it! ^^ Maybe you could find it and listen to it while you read! *.* Granted, the way the music sounds is a little... hyper (besides the perfectly-matched, slower beginning, bridge and end) for the content. X3

It was actually a toss up between _I Caught Fire _and _Dark Days..._ _Dark Days_ won. XD

**Chappie Warnings:** Lemon that may be a little... _meh_. I've been writing alot of it lately... *fake innocent look* More in the ending A/N's so I don't spoil it~!

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 10- Dark Days**_

"Zero..." Kaname called to the other gently, his fingertips brushing over the closed lids of the boy under him. The boy that was quivering slightly just like he had the last time he was laid upon this bed. The younger vampire's eyes slowly, shyly, opened and fixed on the pureblood that was hovering over him on all fours- the dark, wavy chocolate locks falling over his shoulders as the pureblood looked down into his lover's timid gaze. The auburn, desire-telling stare was melting the younger's slight fear and it stilled his trembles with its warmth and silent, yet insistent, promises to treasure and to only please rather than hurt.

_Kaname..._

Zero seemed to forget that he was actually very scared to let Kaname make love to him, and reached up with both arms to wrap around the brunette's neck, pulling him down. Kaname let himself be taken down and felt his skin crawl delightedly when the hunter's soft lips met his own, kissing him tenderly and taking his time to thoroughly taste the older male's flavors while the pureblood tasted Zero's in return. It was a slow kiss, but not lacking punch at all. In fact, Kaname found himself getting even more aroused at this and found that it was just as good as any painful or wild foreplay that he naturally craved.

It was also different in the way that he could practically _feel_ Zero's adoration and love for him through the kiss' ginger motions and caresses. (Kaname would have never guessed that Zero just had his first kiss that one time by the tree.) Maybe he should have treated Zero more like this previously and then none of the suffering or torment would have had to have happened. Kaname should have let Zero know exactly how he felt before he even tried bedding him... no, he should have told him as soon as he felt sure that he loved the hunter. The way Zero had told him that he didn't mind if he used him... So sadly... so broken-sounding. Zero had continued on to tell Kaname that he didn't mind as long as he did not ignore him anymore. The thought of Zero like that... the very notion that Kaname had been _ignoring_ the silver-haired beauty when the boy had been wanting the pureblood so badly that it hurt them both...

Kaname involuntarily shuddered at the heart-wrenching memory of a few minutes ago and Zero felt it. He could also feel the broodingness in Kaname's aura and he pulled away.

"Kaname... what are you thinking about...?" he asked softly, his emotions for the pureblood coming through a little more than normal.

Quickly soothing himself, Kaname smiled reassuringly at Zero and, instead of answering the hunter, whispered, "You know that I love you, right, Zero?"

Immediately, the mellow, contented look that Zero had been wearing turned a little flustered as his eyes widened slightly. His cheeks burned a bright pink and he contemplated closing his eyes again and just lying there stiffly like he had been earlier. But the way Kaname's eyes, so compelling and intense, held him, Zero could not stop looking straight into them, even as the blush deepened from the very same intensity of that stare.

"And I never meant to harm you... I cherish you over all else... Zero," Kaname added, his voice growing more and more passionate. As he spoke, the words reminded Zero of the vivid dream he had had that one night after which he awoke to scent Kaname on his bed but saw that the brunette was nowhere around. Maybe... Had Kaname really been in his room caressing him and whispering his rapture while trying to atone to a slumbering body? And those kisses to his neck... Kaname must have been terribly tempted to bite him, but he didn't. Perhaps he was showing control and how he could, in fact, be with him without blood? Zero felt stupid that he hadn't realized that it really had been Kaname and the effort behind the acts... but he supposed that it was all right considering the way they both sought each other out this morning.

Before Zero said anything more or showed that he wanted Kaname to continue, he had to clear up everything- all doubt.

"...What about Yuuki...?"

"What about her?" Kaname asked, slightly tilting his head. When he did so, his cheek met Zero's still-clothed arm. (Zero wore his slacks and the button up shirt while Kaname wore a three-quarter length shirt and a pair of jeans.) Kaname kept his attention on Zero and his answer, but reached up fleetingly behind his head where the prefect's hands were and deftly undid the buttons on the cuffs of the shirt. That skillful little display made Zero gulp from the unintentional intimidation, but he kept his mind on the task at hand.

"I thought that you loved her... You... you told me that feeding me was for her when you first started to let me drink from you, so you must like her..." he muttered, getting more discouraged with each word.

Kaname looked a little shocked, surprisingly.

"Zero, just because I do not want her to get bled does not mean that I love her. Well, I do love her, but definitely not like I love you. Back then, I had simply meant that I fed you in her stead to keep her health about her. But _now_..." Kaname's sly smirk returned and he started to unfasten the buttons down the front of Zero's shirt with one hand's flick of the fingers. "I let you drink because I want... I _need _you to live. Besides, that day when you expelled the blood tablets in front of me was the first time that I really thought about being with you. Come to think of it... I had thought that you felt like that about her..."

The lilac (and now slightly reddened) -eyed vampire shook his head, trying to stay serious for a moment. That was no easy feat when Kaname's fingers were now drifting back up his bare abdomen after completely unbuttoning Zero's shirt.

"N-No... I treat her as a sister..." he murmurred distractedly, struggling to keep his shivers inside of his body when Kaname replied, "I see..." and let the ends of his fingernails graze over his flesh teasingly instead of his fingertips, coming dangerously close to one of the ex-human's nipples. "Ah..." Zero breathed, closing his eyes and letting his head loll to the side.

"No, Zero..." Kaname whispered and Zero flinched inwardly at how husky and... and how downright _aroused_ the other vampire sounded. The pureblood slipped his hand between Zero's cheek and the pillow, gently turning his head back to look at him. "Please. I want you to look at me."

"Why?" Zero muttered, a blush crossing his face again. Kaname could tell that the younger vampire probably didn't want to _stare_ at him and be stared _at _while he was undressed and touched by another man, but...

"I want to see the expressions that you make for me and I want you to see how you make me feel... so you will never question my love for you again."

Zero moaned. He wasn't quite sure if it was how embarrassed he was or... if it was the strangely romantic(?) way Kaname was talking to him.

Without further ado, Kaname finally sat back and began undoing Zero's black pants, still watching the hunter. The silver-haired teen's face was tense and he looked expectedly nervous, but Kaname only continued and offered a smile.

"Do not worry... I will let you look wherever you wish when I am inside of you. But only because I doubt you will be able to hold still then."

"Kaname!" Zero whined and he couldn't help but put his hands to his face for a moment. (Well... a kind of whine that only Zero Kiryuu _could _whine.) However, before Kaname could plead to him some more about where he should be looking, Zero steeled himself and put his arms back down determindedly and forced himself to meet Kaname's burning auburn gaze even as his pants and undergarments were pulled off of his body. He whimpered slightly in mortification when Kaname let his eyes fall between Zero's legs and he felt a little too exposed for comfort... He was erect. Zero watched as Kaname glanced up at his horribly red face momentarily with a little, wicked smirk before lowering his head.

Zero gasped before Kaname even did anything and he went to cry, "No...!" but all that really came out was a wavering moan when a warm tongue passed over the tip fleetingly. Zero's legs bent at the unfamiliar, yet maddening sensation, and Kaname reached up to push his knees farther apart so the hunter wouldn't smush his head with his thighs or anything.

Maybe Zero had bitten off more than he could chew this time... He didn't think he would feel so... so damn self-conscious when it was happening! Of course, he knew that Kaname was going to be doing all sorts of embarrassing things to him, however, he didn't really stop to think about how he himself may handle the experience. Zero would have to remember to think ahead in the future... Of course, Kaname seemed totally unperturbed by all of this and it made Zero feel a little immature in the sense of his sexual experiences.

_Has Kaname had this kind of practice already? With whom...?_

As if he could tell what Zero was thinking, Kaname murmurred softly as he lifted his head slightly, "Zero, although it is common for vampires, especially purebloods and nobles, to have more than one lover... You are my first in terms of actually caring. So do not start getting jealous."

Zero flinched slightly and he muttered off-handedly, "I... I wasn't getting jealous."

He did pick up on the fact that Kaname hadn't denied having sexual encounters with others before Zero, but the hunter gave Kaname the benefit of the doubt and realized that the brunette _was_ a pureblooded vampire and probably _did_ have sex with some other vampire already. But Kaname had just told him that he cared about the ex-human...

With a low chuckle, Kaname decided that he should probably stay up where Zero could see him and said as he crawled back up the hunter's half-stripped body, "No. Of course not." He lowered his head and pressed his lips to Zero's firmly; immediately pushing his tongue past the younger vampire's lips and fangs, letting his lover know how much he ached for him without having to plead verbally. Zero failed to look too far into that and was just thankful that Kaname wasn't giving too much attention to his shamefully hard member any longer. It was still a little too strange for him to have that happening, Zero supposed about himself.

However, Kaname was getting a little more needy with every passing moment. Zero was sighing into the kiss or running his hands through Kaname's hair ardently or even subconsciously arching his back towards the warmth if the pureblood's hips got a bit too close to the ex-human's exposed length; it all was driving Kaname through the roof. It also spiked up his bloodlust noticably and he wanted so badly to bite Zero again... The bond cried mercilessly at him for the release, but he couldn't- not after the look on Zero's face that Kaname's haphazard abandon had caused last time. The pain from the memory of Zero's accusing and disbelieving expression ached worse than the pureblood's hunger. Even before that, with the nightmare that Zero had- the cries of fear that spilled from his lips as he writhed on the bed. ...Never mind the fact that they had a powerful two-way bond which truthfully required more blood exchanges and also provided extra feelings of desire and stronger feelings of want... That extra desire to sink his swollen fangs into his lover's taut and yet wonderfully soft neck and listen to the long, pleasured moan string from the younger's bruised lips; that strong want to feel the hot, thick liquid flood his mouth fully, letting it dribble down his chin and Zero's throat just to make a pretty mess, before swallowing it and tasting the sweet, metallic tang on his tongue and waiting to have it followed up by a lovely sense of euphoria flowing through his veins.

Kaname let out a low, self-provoked growl as his eyes brightened with the bloodlust and his already half-aroused fangs lengthened and sharpened further. Zero's tongue had since entered Kaname's mouth tentatively and when the brunette's ivory canines grew, one scratched the hunter's invading tongue, making the younger vampire wince and let out a small yelp. His amethyst eyes widened a bit when he noticed the hue of Kaname's iris', but the crimson within them, although of the same nature as _she_ had had that one night... well, Zero only felt calmed by _this _pureblood's gaze. It was as if Kaname had actually spoke soft, soothing words aloud and as quickly as he had been startled, Zero relaxed once more in the other's arms.

"Kaname..." he called after a moment.

"Yes?" Kaname responded immediately, glad to not hear any fear or any true, unexpected negativity in the hunter's quiet voice.

"I... I'm ready..." he whispered, his lips trembling slightly with the effort to not sound or appear afraid. Well... at least he wasn't scared of the _vampire _Kaname. But as for the _roving lover _Kaname... he was kind of worried. But only because this was his first time and Kaname looked so damn confident while Zero lay beneath him, trembling like some child. He would show him. Zero would prove to Kaname that he loved him just as much as the brunette loved the ex-human... Zero spread his legs from where they were already just open enough to accomodate the pureblood's waist and locked his resolute gaze with Kaname's. Yes, he was definitely ready.

At Zero's words, Kaname endured a pang of excitement in his stomach and stared down into the lavender eyes. He saw determination and a need to prove himself as well as Kaname. ...But there was also tender caring and- Kaname smiled- _love_?

"You really do love me, don't you, Zero?"

Zero thought about getting angry at the pureblood for teasing him when they were... well, when they were the way they were right now, but he thought better of it and remembered that Kaname was just infuriating.

"I want you to say it..." Kaname pressed when Zero just blinked at him, the playful tone in his voice making Zero scowl in good-natured annoyance. Kaname was indeed infuriating, but...

"... I... love you, Kaname." The hunter blushed, despite himself, and added softly when Kaname leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose happily, "I love you when you aren't being a bastard, anyway."

Kaname chuckled lightly.

"Says the boy who tried to kill me."

"I said I was sorry!" Zero hissed.

"I know, I know... Calm down..." the older vampire said, finally re-starting the intimacy by moving his semi-clothed body to rub against Zero's hardness. The silver-haired prefect gasped and gulped down his heart which had jumped into his throat at the sudden stimulus. Kaname's shirt was suddenly undone and removed by the pureblood himself, but when the brunette reached down to undo the button and zipper keeping his pants on, Zero stopped him with a shaky hand. With a slightly startled glance, Kaname saw that Zero looked a little surprised at himself- maybe his hand had moved on its own... _That would sound like Zero_, Kaname thought wryly.

"L-Let me," Zero mumbled, not looking at Kaname, but rather at the waistline where Kaname's creamy skin met the dark fabric of the clothing his fingers were poised to remove. He felt his face burning and held his breath when he saw that Kaname had no belt- that meant that it wouldn't take long until Kaname was exposed... right in front of him! Zero moaned internally. But he would do it! ...Ah, but that bulge in Kaname's jeans wasn't really helping his razor-wielding butterflies stop lacerating his insides.

_He looks... larger than I thought..._ Zero thought uneasily when he ran his eyes over it.

But he would do it... he would do it... Zero's fingers weren't completely still as he undid the button. He could feel Kaname's eyes upon him and could also feel the sense of _"calm"_ falling over him, making him relax slightly as he took the gold-colored zipper in between his fingers. _Okay_... Zero sighed and slowly drew the zipper down, gradually revealing more and more of the second layer of cloth he would have to take off. So he couldn't see it yet, but the material Kaname's boxers were fashioned of was not modest at all. Soon the track ran out and now all he had to do was get the garments off and he could just lay there the rest of the time. Steeling himself, Zero swiftly and fluidly slipped the pants and underwear off of the lithe hips together, freeing Kaname's length from it's fabric-y confines.

He tried not to look, but he just couldn't help it and his eyes blatantly disobeyed his brain as they stared hopelessly and slightly wide-eyed at the straining display before him. Kaname seemed to remain in his kneeling position over Zero on purpose to let him see. It wasn't really done to intimidate or show off (Zero's anatomy wasn't anything to scoff at either...), but rather Kaname wanted Zero to see the power that he held over the pureblood. Well... one of the powers anyway.

"You did this, Zero..." Kaname whispered huskily, finally lowering himself back on all fours, effectively getting the hunter's awed gaze back on his face. "I hope you are going to take responsibility for it."

Zero's mouth worked wordlessly, but it was fine because Kaname just leaned forward and captured the younger's lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss. He relayed as much of his love and lust into Zero like the hunter had done earlier- he would not make the same mistake again. As he did this, he slid his erection along Zero's, eliciting moans from both of them, but Kaname recovered a lot quicker than Zero who had to take a few breaths to calm himself. Kaname smirked and mentally opened a drawer somewhere in his room and a compact tube flew across the room at blinding speeds. Zero started slightly when Kaname lifted his hand quickly and the sudden _smack! _of the tube into his hand was enough to make Zero's eyes widen all over again. Agh, why was Kaname so... so _seductive_!?

After a moment of unseeingly staring up into Kaname's darkly burning eyes, Zero yelped when he felt a cool, slick finger teasing his entrance- his legs were still open, allowing access easily. The pureblood wanted this to be perfect... it had to be absolutely perfect for Zero... His face lost a bit of the playfulness as he applied the lube, preparing his lover carefully and gingerly, moving his finger in and out slowly before slipping in another.

"Ahn..."

Zero squrimed a bit when the second digit began to actually stretch the muscles in his rear and a sharp pain shot up his back. The first one had been uncomfortable, but bearable. He saw a flicker of concern flit behind Kaname's now-sanguine eyes and even felt it floating between their bond. Zero took a breath and pushed the slight pain to the back of his mind and he reached up, looping his arms around Kaname's neck again, pulling him down.

"Are you all right...?" the brunette whispered in Zero's pierced ear.

A soft laugh.

"Kaname, two fingers isn't going to kill me. I'm sure your... _you know what_ will be something to worry about. ...But I want you to. I want you so badly..." Zero pleaded somewhat shyly, aware that the way he was talking was what had made Kaname bite him last time... But this time, he wouldn't get mad. He loved Kaname more than his own life- at least, that's how he felt right now, with the older vampire in his arms- and if Kaname wished to bite him, then so be it.

"Zero..." sighed Kaname wistfully, burying his nose in the soft neck next to him. The words he spoke... the very _way _he spoke to him. He felt Zero tense slightly when the pureblood opened his mouth and ran his tongue up the side of the un-tattooed flesh. He wanted to so much... but if he hurt Zero with his fangs again, he wouldn't be able to look the hunter in the eye ever again.

Kaname knew that it would feel wonderful to Zero to bite him, and he ached to make his lover feel good _so _badly- it was like pleasuring Zero was one of the single most important things in the world. True, Kaname wanted to partake in Zero's blood as well, having already tasted it, but it was mostly him wanting the ex-human to get as much pleasure as he could. He wanted nothing but the best sensations to overtake Zero and what better bliss for a vampire than a bite to the neck? Maybe if he was careful, he could....

Zero let out a languid moan when the crimson-eyed pureblood scissored his fingers briefly and whispered huskily, "I want to bite you, Zero... Please..."

Seemingly out of his mind by now, Zero only nodded slowly as he panted slightly.

"Yes... yes... go ahead..."

It was actually more urgent than the first time, since Kaname knew what he was about to experience, but also different from last time was the fact that he knew how heart-wrenching it was to hurt Zero. He kept the pale, dreadfully offended expression the hunter had given him last time in mind when he bared his fully aroused fangs and pricked the surface of Zero's neck. The slight penetration of the highly-sensitized and needy area made Zero let out a small begging whimper; he turned his head away more. Kaname's eyes were glowing by now and he proceeded to tenderly press his long fangs down into Zero's neck. At the same time, he added a third finger inside of Zero, both to add sensation and to distribute his mate's attentions. Kaname could feel the muscles in his jaw aching to jerk and dig deeper, but he kept himself under strict control this time.

A sharp cry (that Kaname could tell was only surprised and mildly pained) was issued from the silver-haired teen and he squeezed his eyes shut when a sudden pain laced its way up from his bottom as well as the teeth puncturing his flesh. Of course, the bite was half-expectedly mind-blowing and he felt a little dizzy from it all. He remembered that he hadn't fed in a while and, while moving his hips fruitlessly to get more comfortable, he hissed, "Kaname... Kaname I need to... feed..."

"Go on, then," breathed Kaname, obviously lost in the taste and feel of Zero's blood. They were both a little out of it, it looked like. Even so, Kaname knew that if Zero took from him now, it would help lessen the pain of their joining in a moment.

With an equally sickeningly exciting _pop_ as Kaname's bite, Zero had quickly moistened the expanse of skin near his mouth and bit down, letting gravity pour pure vampire blood down his throat. The ex-human had had this blood before, obviously, but he would have bet anything that it tasted miles better when Kaname was taking from him at the same time. It was pleasantly odd- the way giving and taking at the same time felt to both of their bodies, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be stored to memory of things to do when they had time and were together in an empty room...

After a particularly sweet mouthful, Zero felt Kaname's fingers pull out and he felt a little too empty. He started to whine once again, but, as Kaname kissed away his lover's wounds, he murmurred comfortingly, "Shhh..." Although, he knew that his own hardened length was leaking by now and he could also feel that Zero's was as well, seeing as how it was pressing into the older vampire's stomach as Kaname leaned over to clean the blood from the hunter's neck.

Softened and preciously vulnerable violet eyes gazed lustily, trustingly and lovingly up into the swirling sorrel-scarlet ones which were just as enraptured, and they didn't really need words to say what needed to be told. Rather, it was conveyed through their stares. Before any of this, they hadn't thought that that sort of deep, near-incomprehensible bond was possible- probable, even- especially between them, but... It would seem as though Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu were just that in love.

_I'm ready, Kaname._

--

**Author's Notes: **I actually didn't want to stop where I had, but I noticed that the chappie was kinda long (for me anyhow) and it was all _sex_! o.o So I wanted to just let it be romantical (for the most part) rather than all porn-y. Haha, it even got sappy at the end. Sorry fot those of ya who wanted it to be written all the way through. X3 If you must, just go back to my bio and clicky on _By Your Side_- it's the third in a series, but you acutally don't need the first two (it would be better to understand the storyline but...). Anyway- dat one has got plenty of _bow-chika-wah-wah_ for you. XD

**Please Review!**


	11. Find A Way

**.The Used- A **_**Vampire Knight **_**Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_ or any songs by The Used_. _I only own this profitless plotline. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Author's Notes:** Hn. (XD Sanzo noise!) Sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy wiff school and sleep-deprived~ However, I thank yas for reading and reviewing ('cept for those peoples who just favorite or watch but dun review *gentle glare*) and hope you are excited to see what's gonna happen now that Kaname and Zero have done the do! ^^

Thanks ragamuffin!

And this chappie's corresponding song was more for the actual lyrics, not the title. Title sounds a little... depressing? Hm...

**Chappie Warnings:** Nuffin much.

Enjoy~ **Read and Review, please!**

--

_**Chapter 11- Find A Way**_

"Ouch...!"

The sharp, yet quiet, hiss gently woke a contentedly slumbering pureblood, but all the said pureblood did was chuckle when he opened his sleep-darkened orbs; his eyes registered a rather amusing sight in his dim room. Although the vision did kind of make him want to coddle the poor hunter...

"I'm sorry, Zero. Was I too rough?"

Zero merely shot him a _shut-the-hell-up_ glare from his half-bent over position near Kaname's dresser. The silver-haired teen was supporting himself with one hand on the dresser, but his other hand was pressed to his lower back where the pain had raced up from, and he looked sort of like... an old man. Zero let his eyes fall to the plush carpet as he tried to ignore the pain in his... _area._ How embarrassing....

_Damn, this hurts... _he then thought as he attempted to make his way to the bathroom to clean himself up from this morning. He shifted upright a little more, not wanting to look like a real old man trying to hobble to the other room.

There came a slight laugh again from the lounging brunette at the sight of Zero trying to function, but it wasn't a mocking laugh or anything. The sweet tone of infatuation and fancy floated along with the sound and the ex-human just steeled himself more with a slight smile.

_But I'm glad..._ Zero added to his previous thoughts. Besides, Kaname _hadn't_ been rough at all, not even when Zero ended up thrashing around and screaming for his lover to go faster and harder even if he wasn't quite sure what he was shrieking half the time. Recalling how he had behaved- like some sex-addicted boy with an overly sensitive body- caused a mild blush to creep over Zero's cheeks as he managed to stand straighter without the dresser's help. However, if he had the opprotunity to change what had transpired or even a chance to take away the stabbing pain in his rear, he would not take it up. (But as another bolt of agony zipped up his lower back, Zero figured that, if he could, he might take a _little_ of thepain away...)

What had happened was nothing short of beautiful, quite frankly, and this ache in his body was a reminder of that beauty. What was the beauty? Well, it was the way Kaname's eyes shone with happiness under all of the sexual high when they were making love and it was the way the pureblood's touches and caresses seemed devastatingly evocative and yet so heart-wrentchingly careful and gentle at the same time. It was lovely even before that when Zero's seemingly permanent chills were chased away by the other vampire's warm body and affections. The sex, while a little hard to take at some points, was undoubtedly splendid and while the hunter wouldn't admit it aloud, he couldn't wait until his bum stopped hurting so they could do it again. Hell, if Zero's _orgasm_ was a painting, it too would be fetching a high price on the market, so appealing would it look. _Kaname_ was beautiful, so everything he did to Zero and everything he made Zero _do_ was beautiful.

"Would you like some help, Zero? I really am sorry..."

Zero looked over his shoulder, which was clothed by a blanket that he had grabbed from the bed to cover himself as he made his trek to the shower, to see Kaname standing beside the bed unabashedly nude with a genuine expression of guilt and worry on his face. Not used to seeing Kaname so... well... _naked_, Zero blushed and turned back quickly towards his destination murmuring, "I'm fine... Your blood is healing me. You don't have to apologize."

Fighting through this unfamiliar (and kind of embarrassing) pain, Zero made himself stay steady as he stepped swiftly towards the bathroom before Kaname could come help him anyway.

As the younger vampire shut the door behind him, Kaname fought the urge to go and join him in the shower. He could do that in time... This morning had been fantastic; utterly perfect as far as it could go, and the pureblood would kill to experience it again. And he hoped that he would, but it could only get better, right? However, he was well aware that he was still far from the clear and he was still in danger of scaring Zero away. There were a multitude of things that Kaname could think of that could set the silver-haired boy off and the brunette was positive that there were even more that never crossed his mind. So it was probably better to be safe than sorry at this point.

Zero... his lover, was too precious to lose again and if that wasn't obvious from how he felt last month when he attempted to avoid the hunter, then it became evident when he made love to the ex-human. It wasn't just Zero's velvet heat, tightness and erotic disposition that made Kaname shudder and feel like he had to obey and hang on to the younger male's every word this morning (although that was definitely a factor), but it was the thought that Zero Kiryuu was _his._ And not as in "Kaname Kuran owned the ex-human, Zero Kiryuu", but simply more like "Zero is Kaname's lover." In fact, Kaname would also like to think that he himself was now Zero's as well, even if the younger student hadn't actually _taken_ the older. Tying the sash on a deep blue robe that Kaname pulled on, the pureblood mused over how that would even feel, to have Zero top him... BUT that quickly started to form a _problem_ so he stopped that train of thought for now. Unfortunately but not surprisingly, it also gave the vampire prince a kind of tightening in his stomach to think of being dominated- to actually _give himself to Zero_ like that.

It made him feel a little ashamed, truthfully, to be able to morally think nothing of de-virginizing Zero, but having trouble considering the roles reversed. That would mean giving his body to Zero and trusting the younger completely. He'd all ready given him his free will and everything, really, with the blood bond completion (although it'd been kind of an accident), and all Zero had to do was utilize it. The only thing that Kaname hadn't given willfully was his body, though, whereas he freely loved his mate and gave him his heart unconditionally, but... his physical body (not counting his blood) was kind of all he had to call his own. Maybe he was just being selfish? Surely, Zero planned to give all of _his own_ being to him? ...Well, the ex-human had all ready given the pureblood a lot, hadn't he...? What had Kaname given him, besides his blood and an even harder life? And it looked like Zero understood this all ready, and yet, didn't mind. Ah, and here Kaname was, being afraid of giving his body up to the hunter...

Coming to that sobering realization, Kaname settled for a soft, thoughtful (and maybe a little confused) sigh before quickly leaving to use Takuma's shower. Zero had missed all of his classes and Kaname had a few hours until his own began.

--

After spending a little less time than normal preening himself in the mirror, Zero finally emerged from the bathroom, feeling kind of silly for... well... _preening_ at all. He noticed that he didn't look at all different from when he used to just merely brush his hair to get the tangles out, shake his head and go, but... he'd been acting different since he got together with Kaname. A bit more self-conscious and quiet. He wished it weren't so, but once he saw himself in a mirror, he wondered what Kaname thought. Luckily, he had been able to control himself lately because he kept reminding himself of what Aidou had told him that one time...

_"...You must be fine as you are now if he is indeed in love with you."_

Zero hoped that really was true. Although it'd be more believable if Kaname said it himself... The hunter knew he was being finicky when he wished to hear particular words from a particular person without even showing that he needed to hear such things, but... it would be nice. He felt further petty when he remembered all of the devotion and words of unmistakable infatuation that the older vampire had let fall from his lips without hesitation right before they... _did it_. Zero's cheeks flushed slightly again when his memory reached that point... He just needed to calm down- it would all fall into place with time and he couldn't pressure Kaname into being flawless for him... That would just be selfish.

Besides, the brunette already did so much for him and to ask for anything more than his companionship would just be pushy, Zero thought. They had confessed their love for each other, and although Zero was sure Kaname wouldn't say such words lightly (seeing as how he is a pureblood vampire and every good little hunter knows they are masters at manipulation), he couldn't help but feel a small niggling doubt waaaaay in the back of his mind. A doubt of what, though? Honestly, Zero wasn't quite sure himself.

"...Kaname, did you take a shower?"

Said pureblood was looking relaxed as he leaned back in one of his chairs, staring at a letter, but when he heard Zero's soft call, he looked up. When he did, a soft, warm smile graced his lips and the silver-haired vampire felt a not unpleasant lurch in his stomach. Even if Kaname hadn't yet squashed all of his doubts, Zero knew that the other vampire loved him... just like he said he did. And Zero loved him, too.

"Zero. Yes, I borrowed Ichijou's. I wasn't being impatient, but... I wasn't sure what I would have done with just a flimsy little door keeping me from you in the shower."

Promptly blushing to his ears, Zero just scoffed quietly in response and still-a-bit-gingerly walked up behind the chair and muttered, changing the subject, "What are you looking at? The letter."

Kaname caught the detour around his teases and only snorted softly. _Fine, fine. I'll leave you alone while you're sore, then._

"It's a letter from Yuuki." He paused to let Zero get wide-eyed. The pureblood also was rather excited to finally hear from her since she left. "She says that she misses us and hopes you aren't overworking yourself. Also your laundry had better not be piling up..."

"Um... what else did she say?" the prefect hurried along, turning Kaname's head back gently when the Night Class President tried to glance up at the laundry comment from Yuuki.

"Besides a few more pleasantries, I'm sure you'll be glad to know that she'll be coming back to visit for a couple of weeks. In America, the schools have a Spring Break around now, it seems."

Zero couldn't stop the grin that came to his face at the thought of his childhood friend coming back to visit after being away for what felt like ages. He was sure she was enthralled as well to come see himself and Kaname, too. ...Oh, no, but... something was much, much different than how it was when she left, wasn't it?

"What about... us?" Zero asked quietly, a frown coming to his face now.

"What about us?" came the cool reply.

The ex-human reached around the chair and Kaname from either side and took the stationary that totally screamed "Yuuki!" into his hands gently.

"Well, obviously, we hated each other when she left. And now look at us."

Suddenly, Kaname's arms came up to pin Zero's to his chest, causing the latter to start and the letter to flutter safely to the table before the armchair. The hunter wasn't afraid of whatever just happened, but rather a little anxious that maybe his lover wanted to do something else now. The fact that he only really thought to worry about affectionate encounters instead of harmful ones was nice.

"Zero, she will be happy for us, I'm sure. And even if she isn't, or even if you think she won't, it does not matter. We shouldn't have to hide our relationship... at least not from our closer friends. In time, I'd like everyone to know..."

"Everyone...?!" Zero hissed, burying his face into Kaname's chocolate locks to hide his motified look. Everyone was going to know one day? Whatever Kaname says he's going to do, he probably is, so, the younger vampire didn't even hope for otherwise.

Kaname chuckled at the response he'd gotten and said, encouragingly, "It's all right. The Night Class won't bother you. Nor will anyone else. After all, I have friends in high places, as they say. No one will ever hurt you... not as long as I breathe."

Calming down with those soothing words, it seemed that Kaname was somehow even ensuring Zero's safety indefinitely- even in the unpredictable future. Unreasonable, yes. Something that shouldn't really be promised, of course. Consequential? Not really. Not to Zero. Not as he acted on a whim and bent his head forward and pulled the brunette's back, planting a deep, passionate kiss on those clever and sensual lips. As long as he had Kaname with him, whether or not other people approved of them or even tried to hurt the younger vampire, it mattered not. They would overcome it together.

_**~End~**_

--

**Author's Notes:** I think that this'll be the end... I never really seem to go over 20 chappies in one story. MLC was 17. But since it'd be all random to just put in here as a whole other chappie...

Didja notice how Kaname seemed worried that he was being selfish with his body? Well, that'll be a one-shot sometime soon. Please keep an eye out for it. Watch me as an author or somethin'! DX

But yeah, there's still some loose ends for our two vampire lovers seeing as how Zero also feels like he is being too picky with Kaname. At least they aren't blaming each other... yet. Mostly themselves for the small doubts in the back of their minds. Hm... Maybe they'll even be a sequel... I don't wanna flood the thing with a bunch of tiny one-shots stemming from this seeing as how this one didn't end so perfect and happy, so I'll see if I can plan something out. :D

Thank you everyone who reviewed and inspired! Thanks ta **YenGirl** ONE MORE TIME for fixing typos even with her business, I'm so grateful... ^^ Please review for this last chappie everyone and let me know if you'd rather have a couple of one/twoshots resolving the loose ends or just a whole other story (which'd probably be a little on the short side since it could be also showing how Yuuki and the other characters end up... )


	12. OneShot Is Up!

There's a one-shot that ties up this story! Please, please, please check it out to see Kaname and Zero's story to the end! It's called I Caught Fire and I think you'll enjoy it... *coughLEMONcough* :3


End file.
